Backpacking Shouldn't Involve Giant Robots
by LaLaLand001
Summary: Alexis is forced to find a way home after giant robots destroy her hotel and everything that was in her room. Alexis has no choice but to hitch hike,but has no idea that the car that picked her up is actually an alien robot from the planet Cybertron. OCx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Backpacking shouldn't be like this"

The only companion Alexis had though out her backpacking trip to the States was her trusty black video ipod. It was protected in the black velvet pouch and fitted nicely in her jean pocket. But recent events entwined with fate would land Alexis in an emergency.

Giant robots from outer space trashed her hotel and everything that she owned in her room. That meant that Alexis didn't have her skateboard for traveling, her camera for taking pictures, her laptop for internet and writing if she got bored, and her ipod charger.

There were more things on the list, but most of the important things were inside her very small backpack. For the past hour and a half she has been walking on the side of the road. Alexis's first plan was to stick out her thumb for someone to give her a ride.

But she really didn't want to risk of getting kidnapped and raped, or anything else her imagination might muster up. The sun was setting slowly, glaring down at her like an angry eye. She glared back and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the radiation.

Both sides of the roads were empty, very much like her stomach and her stomach ached and twisted as it complained. Alexis placed her free hand on her stomach.

"Shhh…Food will come" she muttered, calming the beast. Alexis was running low on money and supplies since most of her things were in the hotel. "More then 3000 bucks lost." Alexis growled and gently slid her ipod out of her pocket.

_Good, batteries are still on green, _Alexis thought. A humid dry wind came from the west and struck her along with dust and dirt. Alexis squinted her green eyes as she put her ipod back into her pouch and slid it into her pocket. _This is going to be a long night._ She heard a vehicle revved its engine and Alexis whipped backwards. A small shadowy vehicle was speeding its way towards Alexis.

_This is my only chance! _Alexis thought gleefully. _If this person doesn't pull over…I don't know that I'm going to do. And I am NOT sleeping in a dirty ditch some where. _Alexis stopped walking and stuck out her thumb and stepped on the road making it possible to see her figure. _I am not camping out another night. _

The car turned out to be an attractive Mini Cooper, one of Alexis favored cars. It was on her list for 'cars I wana buy in the future'. Above the Mini Cooper was the 2005 Shelby WCC Mustang.

_Please, please, __**please**__, stop for me. Oh god, if it does, I'll stop downloading free music. _

_Well... cut down on the free music downloading…and free movies…and games. Oh, I can't forget free-_

Alexis was cut off by the cooper zooming past her, inches away from ripping off her thumb, or possibly her whole hand. Alexis's was windswept or more like wind slapped. Dust and dirt and other things engulfed her from behind the cooper.

"Douche Bag!" Alexis made sure the foul words floated in the air to the car. Alexis inhaled the matter and exploded in chokes and coughs. Tears came into her eyes because some dirt had entered them.

_I thought backpacking would be way better then this!_ Alexis thought sourly, she fanned away the dust cloud. She spotted the cooper speeding away and finally out of sight. _Backpacking shouldn't be like this._

30 songs later, and the whole first album of Static-X, Alexis made her way up the road. She was still in a bad mood since the incident from the cooper and her temper was starting to grow as her batteries started to die. Alexis saw a parked car up ahead, about 50 feet or so.

_Maybe the driver is taking a rest, or listening to music. Hopefully they can give me a ride to the nearest town, or the nearest McDonalds to the nearest McFlurry. _Alexis's insides bubbled with happiness when the thought of a McFlurry popped in her head. Thanks to her best friend, she was addicted to the frozen treat since the seventh grade.

With every long stride of her legs, she game closer and closer to the unknown car and its owner. She could now see that all four car doors were open. Alexis thought that was odd. Her feet hurt with every step and the weight of her backpack was taking a toll on her. She needed to rest just as the car and its owner was.

10 minutes later she came upon the same rude Mini Cooper that showered her in dirt and dust. Her eyes were still irritated from all the rubbing and tearing. She strolled over to the front and peered in to take a look. There wasn't anyone in the car. Alexis scratched her head and looked around. There wasn't anyone around except her. So where was the owner of the car?

"Hello!?" Alexis called out. She waited for an answer. "Where is the owner of the Mini Cooper?" She waited for a reply.

No reply. Only wind from the west.

"Owner of the car! HELLO! You're the one that freaking almost took my arm off!" Once again there wasn't a reply.

"Well. I'm staying in the car until you come back!" Alexis closed the two backs and the driver's side. She slid into the passenger's seat and shut the door. Since the sun was set and replaced by the moon, it was cool inside the car. She looked at the back and saw good looking interior.

The car had a weird atmosphere to it though. It made Alexis feel weird.

_That's because it's someone's car. _ But still, it was better then walking. Alexis looked at the wheel and saw a weird symbol in the middle of it. It kind of looked like a robot. It was red.

_Kool, _thought Alexis. She leaned back into the chair and turned off her ipod from her jeans.

_I'm just going to take a nap until the owner gets back from what ever they're doing. Maybe they're using the can…or something like that. _

The silence was soothing, and sooner or later Alexis fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"More then meets the eye"

"Is everything going according to my plan, Starshooter?" the signal came in from Decepticon head quarters.

"Yes, Megatron." Said the Mini Cooper. "I am coming upon Autobot territory. They will defiantly catch me on their radar."

There was an evil laugh on Megatron's side. "Good, good. I am very pleased. Good work, Starshooter!"

"Thank you, m'lord." The other end went dead. Starshooter still had the sleeping meat bag in her passenger seat.

But everything _was_ going according to plan so she didn't worry about it. She would pretend to be a Neutral femme bot, tired of Cybertron being destroyed by Decepticons and try to help in the battle. But what those stupid Autobots don't know is that she's working for Megatron! She will be the death of all Autobots on the _Ark!_ Starshooter would have erupted in an evil laugh but she didn't want to wake the organic.

What was her plan with the organic then? Well, she will tell the truth to the foolish meat bag. Befriend it, so it would look like she really _was_ an Autobot. This would be a piece of oil cake!

"Hmm…Mc-fluury…No! no…come back. I love…you." The silence in the car was very awkward. The organic was dreaming. A McFlurry was a popular dessert from a fast food restaurant named, '_McDoonalds.' _ She also came across some articles of how bad the conditions of the food they sold. Some claim their food to be **very** unhealthy. Humans made Starshooter laughed, in one article: A man ate too much McDoonalds and he became overweight. So he sued the vast food chain for money. _It is his own fault for eating too much, not McDoonalds. McDoonald's job is to only squeeze them out of every dollar. Hmm…McDoonalds. _

_That doesn't sound right, _Starshooter thought. She went on the '_Internet' _again to double check her data. _Oh, McDonalds. _Starshooter spent most of her time on the internet looking up information on this planet full of rich energy recourses. Unlike most Decepticons: Starshooter liked it here. Too bad Megatron was going to destroy it everything else on the planet.

"Hey…Female human! Wake up! You are drooling on my leather seats!" The human didn't awake. "Human! I demand you-" Starshooter caught herself before she spoke the wrong words. _Think like an Autobot, act like an Autobot, SPEAK like an AUTOBOT!_

Starshooter took a deep sigh, and tried it again.

"Hey there…Human…Wake up…" the words were toxic on her lips. She wouldn't utter the last of her sentence. But she had to get used to it. It was like her CPU was going to explode if she said it. But some Autobots were polite.

"_**P-…pl-…Please**_ wake up!" Starshooter screamed though her radio.

The organic jumped awake, startled and confusion mixing into one emotion.

"What!?" she practically yelled.

"Hey! Quit the hollering!" Alexis's eyes widened. She looked at the driver's seat and saw no one driving the car. She looked out her window and saw the car driving. Where was the voice coming from!? Was she back in Canada? Maybe in a dream of some sort. Then she remembered.

Alexis was coming back to her hotel from a very satisfying chicken wing dinner with fries. Her hotel was close enough to see. Then everything else went hazy since the explosion near her hotel. Giant robots fighting each other, holding large cube things. A lone pink laser speeds towards the hotel and hit it dead on. There was a large booming sound, screaming, cursing from robots, and then…they flew away. Well…they transformed into jets and flew away. Some other robots transformed into cars and drove after them.

Actually, Alexis thought it was pretty awesome. Despite loosing some of her things in her hotel room.

"So…wait. How can y-you talk?" Alexis asked the radio.

"I don't know…guess?" Alexis didn't know if she radio tried to sound either nice or mean.

"Are you a magic radio?"

The engine gave off a sort of snorting noise and then rumbled. _I bet she's laughing at me. _

"Fine, take the fun out of it. No, I am not a magic radio. I'm a…_Autobot_ from the planet Cybertron."

"Auto-What?"

Another sigh. "I am an Autonomous Robotic organism. Autobot for short."

Silence from the human organism. "What!?"

Starshooter slowed the car down. Her patience was running thin. "I am a robot, Kid. From a far off planet you would never thought was alive until now."

"Oh! You're one of those giant robots who destroyed my hotel room!"

"It was probably the Decepticons." Alexis seemed lost for some reason, but luckily not scared. "They are the evil robots, kid. They want all Autobots dead and want to take over our planet."

"Oh man…sucks to be you then!" Alexis joked.

Starshooter sneered, _Like wise human._

"By the way, my name is Alexis. What's yours?"

"Starshooter."

There was once again an awkward silence. "Well, "Alexis muttered, rubbing her hands up and down her ripped jeans, "I have never really talked to a talking car before."

"I have never really talked to a human." The silence dominated most of the drive, until Alexis finally asked the question Starshooter was prepared to say.

"Where are we going?"

"To the _Ark; _A ship here on earth that is the territory of the Autobots. I'm going to the Prime. I want to join his forces to fight against the scum Decepticons."

_I make this too easy, _Starshooter thought.

"Oh," muttered the organic female known as Alexis. Alexis looked out the window to see that it was all flat dry land. It was early in the morning, too early in fact for Alexis.

Alexis yawned then stretched out her legs and arms.

"Wake me up when we get there, ok?"

Starshooter speeded up. "As you wish Alexis. But this time…try not drooling on my leather."

Alexis gave a sheepish laugh, "Oh yeah. Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**The **_**Ark**_**"**

The human stepped out of the naturally small car. Alexis rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. Starshooter started to transform in front of the _Ark_ and the organic. Her parts unfolded and rearranged, metal parts moving this way and that. Until finally a curvy female figure stood next to the wide-eyed Alexis.

"Wow!" Alexis muttered, totally forgetting her tiredness. "You have more ass then I do!" The blue femme "Autobot" frowned down at the human. She didn't understand that last silly comment. But she decided to ignore it and go on with her mission.

_Death to all Autobots…here I come. _

"Optimus, an unknown bot is making his way towards the _Ark_!" Wheeljack narrowed his optics. "I don't think it's a Decepticon either." Teletron One was giving off warning beeps and flashes. The tall red and blue mech stood behind the inventor.

"We cannot take any chances," said the Prime. They watched as the car door opened and a human girl about seventeen climbed out. There was no threat in a human. Then the small car started to transform, taking a shape of a blue and black femme. The image on the screen flashed, and zoomed up on the two figures. They could now, clearly see the Autobot "logo" on the femme's chest.

"She's an Autobot," muttered Wheeljack. "I haven't seen _her_ before in my life!"

Optimus Prime frowned, _Neither have I. _Some of the other mechs in the room now had their attention on the screen. Some were confused to why there was a femme and a human right outside base. Some were curious and wanted to know who the femme was. The Autobot outside of the _Ark_ was talking to the human. Optimus Prime leaned over Wheeljack, pressed a few buttons and zero-in on the conversation.

"_I have no idea…should I knock or just walk in?" asked the female transformer. The human looked up at the robot. "Starshooter, can I come? I really want to see more robots like you!" _

"Scan the name "Starshooter" I want to know her background information," Optimus ordered.

"Right on it," replied Wheeljack. His large metal fingers flew over the keys and buttons.

"What's 'ith all 'oh rukis?" Ironhide stepped into the room and joined Optimus and Wheeljack. He looked up at the screen with the bickering Starshooter and the human.

"Her name is Starshooter-"Wheeljack announced, "-sources back on Cybertron say that she didn't take place in the civil war." He paused. "Until her companion was killed by a Decepticon." He paused again. "She's been on Earth longer then we have. I guess she came here looking for an escape. But found none."

"Is there anymore?" Prime asked.

"Well…yes. I just briefly summarized the information."

"Have Prowl look into it."

"Sure thing, Prime."

They looked back at the screen. Both females of different planets were now seated on the ground, talking. Ironhide snorted.

"Females."

The two females were interrupted with their conversation when the entrance of the _Ark_ opened. Starshooter stood up and an evil grin was plastered on her face. Alexis looked between Starshooter's legs looking at the vehicles come out of the ship. They were lead by a large 18-wheeler and about four other cars. Well…some were cars some were in the "others" category. But there were only four. The evil grin morphed into a sweet smile as the Autobots came closer. They all stopped about five feet away from Starshooter and Alexis. They were in a vertical line, with the 18-wheeler in the middle.

Alexis was about to pee her pants. Cars…are moving on their **own. **That was disturbing but really amazing at the same time. It was like a 10 year old boys dream. _Haha…_Alexis thought, _I'm living my little brothers dream. _Alexis looked on in silence. The 18-wheeler started to transform, just like Starshooter had. The other cars then fallowed suit. _I guess he's the boss of the Autobots. _Alexis snickered once she realized she rhymed boss and Auto**bots. **_I made a funny. _

Now there were five transformers standing in front of Starshooter and Alexis. They all had broad shoulders and gave off a strong impression that they were guys. _Unlike Starshooter, _Alexis blinked, _she's smaller and curvy. If I were a giant man transformer…I'd wana tap that. _Alexis's hand left Starshooter's metal and rubbed her hair. She laughed quietly hiding her face away from the other robots.

Starshooter smiled at the robots. They all were Autobots and all bigger then her small frame. _Okay, Starshooter. It'll be easy tricking the Autobots to trust you. Just.be.calm. _

"Optimus Prime," Starshooter said in a firm voice. She picked out the next words very carefully. "My name is Starshooter…I would like to join you're fleet of Autobots in order to help in the war against the Decepticons." Her eyes darkened, "and take revenge for the death of my best friend."

_Well…at least I'm telling a little bit of truth. _

It was easy, **too** easy to trick Optimus Prime and his Autobots. They actually believed her story and they even asked her a series of questions, just to make sure. She was introduced to the other Autobots. There was Jazz, the one with the blue visor over his optics. Beside Jazz was Prowl, he looked like he had some kind of wings on his back, according to Starshooter. On the other side of Optimus was Ironhide. He was tough looking, and talked weird. Next to Ironhide was Ratchet. He was the CMO of the _Ark_, he looked nice.

Alexis thought she caught the eyes of the one named Jazz. He looked really awesome too. They were all awesome, but not as awesome as Starshooter. Starshooter was _female_ and girls rule. Alexis believed in women's rights strongly and she can't stand it when their used as objects.

_I hope it's not the same with giant robots from the planet Cy…Cy-ber-tron_

Jazz now had a smirk on his face, which caused Alexis to copy that smirk. She couldn't help it. The robots were huddled together with Starshooter, asking her questions, Starshooter asking them her questions. But they didn't bring up the topic of Alexis. Jazz looked back at Optimus when he was addressed, nodded, stepped a bit back and transformed.

_That never gets old, _Alexis thought. The car drove away towards the ship. Now there was only four man bots and Starshooter. They seemed to have a pleasant conversation now since they were chuckling and smiling at one another. Alexis was starting to get a head ache, the heat was cooking her alive. She could really use a McFlurry right about now. How was she going to get back to town anyways? Maybe Starshooter would give her a lift.

But Alexis only had enough money for about three more small meals and one day in a cheap hotel. Alexis fanned her self using her hand and sighed. She looked down at her small feet. _Good, my feet are still there. _Alexis looked up and started to pace, trying to get Starshooter's attention. The hot gravel swept away under her steps making a rocky noise. But still no attention from _any _of the giant robots. Alexis saw a good sized rock for throwing, and picked it up. Maybe…just maybe if she threw it at Starshooter it'll get her attention.

With four years of softball experience behind Alexis she aimed for her target. Starshooter had her hands on her hips, listening to the robot with wings. The heat around her was sickening; she hated playing softball in the heat. She was sweaty and her breaths of air were getting shorter. She got ready, pulling the rock behind her head, and whipped her arm forward for speed and let go of the rock.

The rock was a perfect line drive, hurling towards Starshooter.

Starshooter smiled. Everything was arranged. She'd be now apart of the _Ark _crew. Her human friend was allowed to stay and leave anytime she wanted. (Alexis was Starshooter's responsibility) She would get her own chamber for recharge and help to "fight" the Decepticons.

Megatron would be so please right about now. She wishes she would see the look on Starscream's face plates when Megatron announced the success of Starshooter's mission. She might even get Starscream's rank, second in command. She shook Optimus Prime's hand to close the deal, when something hit Starshooter right in the middle of the back.

She looked down and saw a small rock lying there. Starshooter looked towards Alexis and gave her a glare.

"I think your human friend is overheating," Ratchet said with a chuckle. Starshooter frowned. _I'll make sure __**you**__ overheat _Starshooter thought bitterly but gave the medic and small smile.

_The sooner I defeat the Autobots…the better. _Starshooter sighed happily, _And the sooner I can rub it in Starscream's face. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Everything happens for a reason "**

Starshooter was finally finished her shift on the _Ark _and was heading towards the lounge. She needed some energon, and off to recharge. She entered the large room and studied who was inside. She had a brake from Alexis since she was with the male human known as Spike. Alexis and Spike were both with Bumblebee and said something about going to the city. She passed Jazz who nodded a hello to her. She nodded her head back and grabbed a can of energon. Jazz was sitting with two other Autobots; one was red and the other yellow.

The both had their optics on her and watched her stroll past them and to a group of lone couches. She held the container of energon in both hands, and sipped at it like humans do when drinking something hot. She slowly blinked her optics and finally closed them for a bit.

Sunstraker looked back towards Jazz and this brother and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker grinned at the opportunity.

"Your face plates." Jazz turned back around from taking a good look at Starshooter.

"I think the l'il missy is in recharge."

The twins looked back at the femme. Her head was titled forwards, hands still gripping the energon. Jazz smiled at the femme then shifted his head to look at the twins. They were both eyeing the femme sharing the same elastic grin.

"Oh no!" Jazz cut in, "Yer gonna jus leave Starshooter alone, alrite?"

"Come on Jazz! You know the lounge isn't the pleas to recharge!"

"Sides! No. Sunny? Come back over here!"

Sunstreaker silently crept over towards the recharging Starshooter. He glanced over towards his eager twin who nodded of his approval. He raised his large metal hands inching towards Starshooter's shoulder panels. He stopped and glanced towards Jazz and Sides. Jazz shook his head, Sideswipe nodded with a tinkle in his optics. Sunstreaker prepared himself to scare the wits out of the new member of the _Ark. _

"Don't even think about it." Starshooter dropped the energon on the ground and pushed away Sunstreaker. Caught completely by surprise with both the femme waking up so suddenly and the force of the shove, he grabbed her arm when he was sprawled backwards. Starshooter was yanked off her chair and crash landed **on top **of the yellow Autobot. There was silence though out the room and Starshooter closed her optics to make sure she fully rebooted them. She blinked to a focus and saw the yellow mech grinning up at her.

"I didn't know you liked me like that." Starshooter growled and picked herself off of the mech. She squinted towards the two grinning fools next to her couch and her audio programs picked up some snickering around the room. She hated being the center of attention, even at Decepticon base. Starshooter sneered, walked towards the red mech and snatched the energon out of his hand.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Too bad, so sad." Starshooter chugged the whole contents of the container and shoved it back into his hands. She turned to the silent yet smiling Jazz.

"If Alexis is looking for me, I'm in my chamber recharging." She frowned. "Send her there." Jazz nodded and Starshooter glanced at the yellow mech. He smirked at her.

Starshooter turned the opposite way and strolled out of the room. She made sure to add extra '_oomph_' in her walk, broadcasting her hips to the lounge and all the little mechs in the room. The twins tilted their bodies to the side to catch every image of the femme.

"Wow-," Jazz laughed, "-what a gal!"

Alexis had spent half the whole day with Spike and Bumblebee. She learned Bumblebee was a minibot (much smaller then the bigger ones from before). Spike rambled on and on about the battles and Autobots had with the evil Decepticons.

Alexis told them about how she and Starshooter met. How a human found a female transformer from Cybertron.

"Well, it all started when my parents…well, my dad agreed for me to explore the United States on my own. We call that Backpacking, or a road trip id I had a car."

"So you're not from here?" Spike asked.

Alexis shook her head, and placed the empty McFlurry container in the cup holder. "I'm from Canada. Born in Ontario and lived in Downtown Toronto. I love it there! Well I could use less winters."

Bumblebee chuckled and signaled a right on the highway. Alexis looked over to Spike. He was staring at her, deeply in fact that made Alexis feel quite weird.

_This is so weird, _Alexis thought. Her mind scrambled for some topic to bring up to end the weird silence. Bumblebee seemed to notice and asked Alexis a question.

"So, Alexis. Do you have a lot of family?" Alexis sighed.

"Yeah, I have a dad but not a mom. She died when I was four years old. Some guy slit her throat when she didn't give him her purse on night after coming home late from work. "There was more awkward silence.

_It's more like a screaming silence, _Alexis noted. "Then when I was fifteen years old my twin brother died of cancer. I was so hurt I nearly ran away from home. But my dad caught me in time and made me have a long talk with him. It helped me a lot. But I still miss my brother. It's never the same without your identical twin not by your side, even though he's a male."

Alexis looked out the window at the slurred scenery. Her heart sunk in her chest but she smiled at the memories.

"He was really fun. We both were trouble makers and no one was safe from our chaos."

Bumblebee laughed, "Sounds like a couple of mechs I know."

"A year and half without him kept me in an endless depression. Then one day after coming from school I thought about something." Spike nodded wanting her to go on.

"_Life is too short to be depressed." _Alexis grinned broadly. "I didn't know how I came up with that. I was too deep in my own misery to think like that. I know this might seem weird but," Alexis paused. "I think my brother somehow said that to me. I don't know how but I thought it was a sign. It still hurts when I think about him but Alex wouldn't want me to be depressed, and he knows how much I hate being depressed."

Spike a comforting hand on Alexis's shoulder. Alexis glanced at Spike and met his eyes. She spoke again.

"So when things happen to me. I'll just roll with it. Not making any complaints unless something hurts." She smirked, "I guess that's why I didn't really freak out when I met a talking car. Or when I met giant robots, or back when I saw my hotel get destroyed by giant robots."

Spike smiled at her. "Everything happens for a reason."

XX

Starshooter sat at her bunk looking at her metal hands. Her mind finally caught up with her body and mouth. This mission was harder then she thought. Being a Decepticon was much more different then an Autobot. How did she fall in the hands of the Decepticons anyways? It was a matter of luck, no, in fact, it was **bad **luck.

If Starshooter was paying attention to what she was doing, Cosmic would have still been alive right now. Starshooter wasn't the one who did all the thinking, it was Cosmic. Starshooter did most of the action and Cosmic knew she was good at it.

_This is all so overwhelming. _Starshooter sighed. _How stupid can I get? I was stupid enough to take this mission. I bet that smug Starscream was right about me. _Starshooter turned her head to the side, glaring at the plain wall. _Even though I hate his metal innards, I still have a soft spot for him. _Starshooter sighed and lay down on her recharge bed. Her mind was too busy to give in to recharge that desperately wanted to take hold of her body. _That yellow mech and his red friend were kind of cute. _Common, Starshooter was still a female, what can you expect? Starshooter rolled onto her stomach lifted up her arms crossed them in an 'x' shape and rested her head on them. The small blue and black femme blinked though tiredness. Something was keeping her up for some reason.

_Where is that foolish human girl?_

Starshooter sneered at herself. How could she think about that annoying human? Humans were all squishy and dumb, foolish, arrogant, and…and…

_Loveable? _

_Stop thinking like that Starshooter! _ Starshooter clenched her fists in anger but it dissolved in defeat.

_Old habits are hard to brake. _Back when Cosmic was still alive, Starshooter was filled with love and happiness. Cosmic was her best friend and everyday with Cosmic was happy day. (Unless enter war which leads to fleeing and fright.) When Cosmic was taken away from Starshooter, she became ruthless, she became sour and miserably.

_But this human somehow reminds me of Cosmic. _Starshooter sat up and flung her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and made her way towards the door. Her body was screaming to stop but her mind was too stubborn to listen. There was a nock at the door when she was only tree inches from it. Confused by the visitor, Starshooter opened the door.

A yellow minibot stood in front of her. He had little horn like parts sticking out of his head.

"Hey…uh…Starshooter."

"Where is Alexis?" Finally, the question that was bugging Starshooter for the past hour was out in the open. The small minibot seemed to look hurt by the tone of her voice. He answered anyways.

"She's with Spike." Starshooter was confused. "Spike though it would be better for Alexis to stay the night in a house built for her size. Since, you know…there's no place for a human to sleep."

_Oh, slag. I forgot about that part. _Alexis grinned; her worrying was completely gone now.

"Oh, thank you…um…"

"Bumblebee." Starshooter felt like hugging the mech. But her body didn't reply.

"Thank you so much, Bumblebee." He grinned at her and nodded his head.

"No problem. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

Bumblebee stepped out of her room and the door closed. Starshooter turned towards her bed, slid into it and closed her optics.

_Finally, _she thought. _I can recharge without anything bugging me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Donuts"**

Starshooter was working her shift, scouting the area around the _Ark _for any foul play. She was better at spying then anything else, except in combat. She didn't know why the Decepticons didn't attack for since she was there. She came in contact with Megatron on her last shift, from a private comm. He just wanted an update from her part of the mission.

Starshooter looked around for any sight of movement, scanning her own radar to double check. _Nope, nothing. I'm so bored. _Her optics darted thought out the darkness. She transformed and drove off towards the other side of the _Ark. _Starshooter always loved to race; it was one of her hobbies. The small vehicle turned a right, speeding away from the ship. She'll have some fun tonight.

XX

Alexis was seated in a large green mech's hand. She sat crossed legged, grinning from ear to ear. She had met the mech today actually and she thought he was pretty cool. His name was Hound and he was pretty nice to her. He asked her questions about Earth and she asked him questions about Cybertron. But it was hard for Alexis to visualize their home planet for herself.

Alexis kept rubbing the palm of his hand though. It was a sort of habit she had when she was being carried by giant robots. She liked to feel the smooth steel under her hands and run her hands over the creases of the joints. Hound would chuckle once in a while, stating that it tickled. The entered the lounge and Alexis scrambled up. She gripped Hound's thumb for balance and her eyes shifted from Autobot to Autobot. She frowned.

"Star's not here."

"Hmmm…" Hound said, looking around the room. "Her shift was over a while ago."

"Hound!" he looked over to the source of the voice. Bluestreak, Jazz, Mirage, The Twins and Wheeljack were settled together drinking some energon. Bluestreak raised a can of energon. It was an invitation to join the mechs and chat for a while. Alexis recognized the mech known as Jazz but had no idea of the rest. Hound made his way towards the lot.

Hound sat down beside Mirage and muttered his greetings. Alexis now felt really shy and small compared to the other transformers. Jazz smiled down towards Alexis. Alexis copied his smile like always.

"Hey there, 'Al!"

"Hi Jazz." His arm stretched forward, palm up fingers flat. It looked like he was trying to feed her something. Like old people feeding squirrels sometimes in parks. Hound move her closer to Jazz and Alexis still held on to this thumb. The other bots watched as Alexis made an impressive leap into Jazz's hand. Hound and Jazz laughed.

"Everybody, meet Alexis." Alexis waved to the mechs and they gave their own little welcomes.

"This is Mirage," Jazz introduced. The blue mech next to Hound smiled waved his hand. "That's Bluestreak." The mech with wings grinned at her. Alexis studied him. _I swore I seen him somewhere. _His hand suddenly shifted, causing Alexis to lose balance a bit. She bumped into his thumb and Bluestreak chuckled. "Wheeljack." He had large bulbs on either side of his head.

"Nice to meet you," he said to Alexis. _Awesome, they light up when he talks. _

That left two mechs now.

"The Twins: Sunstreaker-," the yellow mech nodded his head and lifted up the container he had in his hands. He shot it back like one would do in a drinking game. Alexis smirked and her eyes looked to the red one. "-and Sideswipe."

Sideswipe winked a blue eye at Alexis. Alexis blushed and turned her head towards Hound. His blue gaze met her green ones and then he remembered why they were there.

"Oh, yeah…has anyone seen Starshooter?" Alexis looked back up at Jazz. He shook his head.

"Wasn't her shift over?" Mirage asked and took a swig at his energon. Alexis frowned. She had the impression that Starshooter didn't like her much. She wanted to spend time with her once in a while. But she was so-so…mysterious.

"She didn't come into the lounge for any energon," Bluestreak said. Sunstreaker snorted and lifted his hands behind his head and pillowed his head.

"She'll be here."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked him. He looked down towards Alexis and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Al. She'll be here." Alexis put a hand against her flat stomach and frowned. They were all drinking that pink substance in front of her. She wanted something to eat, or even drink. She tried not to think about the one thing that keeps on popping up in her hungry head.

_No…Bad McFlurry. Don't make me hungrier then I am. _Bumblebee talked in, Spike on his heels. Alexis spotted Spike and grinned to her self. Alexis crawled up Jazz's arm and slowly made her way towards his shoulder.

"Here."

He lifted his hand and cupped her small figure. He pinched the back collar of her shirt and lifted her up towards his boxy shoulder. He gently set her down and she saw Bumblebee and Spike walking out of the lounge.

"**SPIKE!"** Spike and Bumblebee stopped in their tracks and Jazz and the other bots jumped. They were startled by the volume of her shout. How could something so small make a noise that loud? **"SPIKE! BUMBLEBEE! OVER HERE! ON JAZZ'S SHOULDER!" **

"Oh, hey Alexis!" Spike said. Spike and Bumblebee walked over towards the seventeen year old.

"Have you seen Starshooter?" Alexis asked hopefully. Spike and Bumblebee looked at each other and then back at Alexis.

"No…Sorry Alexis. Why?"

Alexis's hopes crashed down like a ton of bricks. She sighed.

"No reason!" She turned towards the bots and sat down on an edge. Her back slummed and she rested her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it," Wheeljack said some his side. "The sun has barely set. She comes in around…uh…what you call nine o'clock."

_Then what is she doing after her shift anyways? I think I'm going to spy on her the next time. _

"Alexis! Are you staying at my place again? My dad is ordering pizza!" Spike voice came from beside Hound. Bumblebee was sipping at his energon and Spike was at his side.

"Yeah, okay. I'll come." She stood up and looked up at Jazz.

"If Star comes in, can you tell her I was looking for her? Also, tell her I'm at Spike's house. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure thing, l'il lady." He held up a palm next to Alexis, and she climbed on and moved across his hand to his thumb. Once she had a good grip Jazz's hand traveled from his shoulder to the ground. Alexis hopped off and gave her thanks. She said bye to the other Autobots that she met and they said their farewells.

"Next stop, Spike's place!" Bumblebee said and transformed into a little punch-buggy.

"Punch-buggy no punch back! Swipes!" Alexis yelled and punched Spike in the arm.

"Hey!" Alexis gave a girly laugh and sat in the passenger seat of Bumblebee. Spike took his seat at the driver's seat and rubbed his sore arm, playfully glaring at her. "What was that for!?"

"Seesh, it's just a game!" Bumblebee laughed and his engine purred.

"Humans."

He backed out of the cramped area of the bigger mechs and drove out of the lounge.

Sideswipe looked at his brother and asked the question that was hanging in his head.

"What's pizza?"

XX

Starshooter was on the ground, holding her leg and inspecting the injury that she caused. She wasn't in a lot of agony but her ankle still hurt. She had busted her ankle out of the joint and ripped some of the circuitry. How could this happen? She was only doing donuts out in the large dry terrace. She transformed, did something wrong and hurt her leg. The wheel tracks she made were impressive, there was about four of them.

Cosmic and Starshooter used to donut together, but Starshooter discovered it was better with someone else. Not by her self. Cosmic clouded her thoughts more then ever. She was distracted from her tasks and she felt awkward being an Autobot. Starshooter tried to stand but sparks zipped out of her ankle and she hissed in pain.

_Great _she thought sadly, _I'm stuck here until someone finds me. _

XX

Spike, Bumblebee and Alexis chatted happily. Alexis had shown Spike her some of her body piercings. She had four on her left ear, five on her right and she was planning to get her eyebrow pierced. Bumblebee had a hard time understanding why humans would want to pierce their skin for fashion. Spike just told him it was a human thing.

Alexis looked ahead though the glass and saw something up ahead. A small dark figure lay in an awkward position. Was it smaller then the bots that she met earlier. Bumblebee saw it too and flashed on his headlights and the missing femme was in sight.

"Star!" Alexis said with excitement. The punch-buggy speeded up and Starshooter lifted up a hand to shield her optics. The car came to a stop and its car doors opened. Alexis burst out, wanting to see her friend. Her leg got caught on something and she flew out of the car. Spike looked over to the roots of the crash and saw Alexis flat on her stomach hands and legs out. She was face down in the dirt.

He erupted in laughter and ran towards Alexis. He helped up the female and she was blushing with embarrassment.

"Thanks."

Bumblebee transformed and bent down to look at Starshooter. He saw the condition of her ankle. Alexis was instantly at Starshooter's side and gave her arm a huge hug. The undercover Decepticon was taken aback at the expression of positive emotion. But it was even stranger that Starshooter didn't feel weird, angry, or repulsive by the embrace. The only other being that could do that to her was…Cosmic.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Alexis said and looked into Starshooter's blue optics. She smiled and patted the human on the back.

"I'm alright, it's just my ankle really hurts though."

"I'll go get some help." Bumblebee said. He silently signaled for help from inside the _Ark. _

Within seconds he received a reply.

"We're on our way," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee looked down at Starshooter and Alexis. Starshooter was telling her what happened to her ankle. Apparently she was doing donuts in vehicle mode and somehow hurt her ankle when she transformed. Alexis was bummed when she missed out on the fun. Starshooter leaned down and whispered in the young human's ear.

"Next time, I'll bring you along."

Ratchet and Ironhide made their way out of the _Ark _and moved towards Spike, Alexis, Bumblebee and Starshooter. They all tuned their heads towards the two mechs. When they finally reached Ratchet and Ironhide transformed and walked towards the injured femme. Alexis smiled at Starshooter. Ratchet instantly found the injury and inspected it. He turned her foot this way and that, poking different places. Starshooter's eyes grew large with pain, and fought off comments to the medic.

Ironhide studied the surrounding area and saw tire tracks in the gravel. "How did 'yaw get that injury?" he finally asked.

Starshooter grumbled. "I wasn't paying attention to my position when I transformed and when I landed on the ground." Alexis muffled a giggle. "I forgot this planet had gravity." More suppressed giggles from Alexis. Spike nudged her with his elbow.

Ratchet sighed with irritation and got up. "Alright, off to the medbay." He transformed and Ironhide picked up Starshooter. Alexis eyed the awkwardness that she thought Star had. Ironhide picked her up like she weighted the size of a human. He gently placed Starshooter inside the ambulance and transformed him self.

After their goodbyes they travel off to the _Ark. _Alexis finally burst into giggles and Spike joined. Bumblebee shook his head and transformed.

XX

Starshooter discovered that Ratchet was a really nice mech. He would rather repair then fight. But he knew that if the war still ragged on with Autobots and Decepticons, there is still more fighting left. Which meant there would still be injured Autobots to repair.

They had a long conversation. He asked her about her life and her background. She asked him about his life and how he became an Autobot. He even asked about the relationship between Alexis and herself.

"I don't know." Starshooter frowned. "It's weird. Before I didn't feel any compassion for the human. But she kind of grows on you."

There was silence. Ratchet welded two somethings together to make one something. "She reminds me of my best friend." Ratchet glanced up from his work and into the sad face of Starshooter.

"She was killed on an impulse of mine." Ratchet looked back at her ankle and welded some more. "We should have traveled to this planet before the Decepticons came. She might still be alive if we thought of that earlier."

Ratchet didn't know what to really say. He frowned down at her ankle and placed down his tool. He inspected her ankle, finding no error in his work and looked back up at Starshooter.

"You're free to go." Alexis sat up. She moved her ankle in a circle motion and felt much better.

"Thank you so much Ratchet!"

"That's what I do. Repair mechs. But this is your first warning. I don't have the time and patients to make small repairs. The next time you're in here you better be dying." Starshooter laughed and shook her head.

"I'll make sure to do that." With a wave, she was out of the medbay.

After her ankle was fixed her next goal was to get some energon. She was in good mood for some reason. She hummed a little tune that she remembered from life on Cybertron. She felt better then ever, thanks to Ratchet. 5 earth minutes later she stalked in the lounge. She never felt like this since Cosmic was alive. And yet, somehow, she felt as if she was here with her. Some mech's raised their heads to glance at the repaired femme.

Only Bluestreak, Jazz and the Twins were left from the group from earlier. Starshooter grabbed some energon and looked for a group to fit with. The Minibots? _Nah, I don't feel like it today, or maybe __**ever**__. Unless _it's_ Bumblebee. He's sweet. _

The Decepticon second voice sneered in the back of her head. _**Listen to you! Stating that an Autobot is **__**sweet**__**? Autobots are not sweet! Their **__**scum**_

Starshooter frowned. "Hey, Star! Over here!" She looked up and saw Jazz calling her over. The two mechs from yesterday were with him, each smirking at her. The yellow one winked at her. She smiled smugly and moved towards the mechs.

"Hey Star," Jazz said and scooted over a bit leaving room in the middle of him and a Prowl look-alike. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged with a grin. She sat down between the two larger mechs. She looked at the grinning idiots sitting across from her.

"Hello boys," Starshooter said. "Well…I only know Jazz from this group."

The Prowl look-alike jumped and turned to the femme. "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Bluestreak. I'm a gunner. I like to shoot anything with the Decpeticon logo."

The red mech growled, "Don't we all." The Decepticon second voice growled. "The name's Sideswipe. You already know my twin; Sunstreaker." His head tilted towards the yellow mech.

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker…I'll remember that. _

"Did you find Alexis?" Jazz's voice came from beside her. She nodded and she sipped at her energon.

"That human seems really attached to you, Starshooter. Where did you meet her? I wish I had a close human friend. But we all have Spike and his dad. Did you meet him, by the way? His name is Sparkplug. Well, uh, I think that's his nick name." Starshooter eyed the talkative mech known as Bluestreak. _He has wings,_ she thought to herself.

Another sip of energon. "Uh…we meet before we arrived at the _Ark. _It's a long story though. And no, I haven't met Sparkplug. But I have seen him around the ship."

The Decepticon side of Starshooter was squirming and coiling and recoiling inside of Starshooter. It was very hard to cope with the feeling. She took a sip of energon. Her motor purred and hummed and her life force flickered. She suppressed the Decepticon feelings and focused.

_Think like an Autobot, act like an Autobot and SPEAK like an Autobot. _Another sip of energon.

"So Starshooter," Sideswipe said eyeing the frowning spy. "How do you like the _Ark?_" Starshooter smiled.

"It's nice. A lot of interesting mechs onboard." _It's sad. I'm starting to like the Autobots more then the Decepticons. _

**Don't ever think that again. **She ignored the second voice. "it's been, **interesting.**"

Jazz laughed, "Good 'ta hear!"

_Yes…very interesting indeed. This mission is much harder then I thought it was going to be. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Feelings and Hockey"**

Starshooter once again found herself unable to recharge. How can this be? Alexis was safely at Spike's house, from the report Bumblebee gave her after he dropped them off. She only had half a shift tomorrow and it was early in the morning. Her mind wandered from though to thought, pondering about the mechs that she met today.

_What about Sideswipe and Sunstreake? _There was the small voice of reasoning. It wasn't the voice of reasoning but you know that little voice you have when thinking. Starshooter sighed; the beginnings of the little butterflies one experienced when going though the beginning stages of…

She dared not to say it. That word would never mix with Starshooter.

_I'm going to take a walk around the Ark. To clear my head a bit. _

She got up and moved towards the door. It silently slid open and Starshooter walked though.

XX

Sunstreaker was lying down on his back with his head resting on his arms that were tucked underneath his neck parts. He was thinking about a certain someone. Once in a while he watched his brother look though some papers that were on the table. He looked up at the top bunk that his brother slept on. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

About Starshooter. There he said it; he was starting to like the femme. She was spunky, funny, and _attractive. _Sideswipe sighed and looked over at this twin brother. He had a dreamy smile plastered on his face, just staring off into space. Sideswipe narrowed his optics at the mech and picked up a small spare screw and chucked it at his brother.

It hit his brother with '_clang_' and rolled off the mech. Sunstreaker glanced up at his brother and glared at him.

"Hey, watch it! You might have damaged my paint job! I can't walk around with a messed up paint job!"

"Why? Because you want to look pretty for your beloved Starshooter?" Sideswipe made the kissy-kissy face at the yellow mech.

"Slag off!"

Sideswipe turned around and wrapped his arms around his large torso. He wiggled his back from side to side, moving both hands up and down his back.

"Oh, Sunstraker!" he said in a mock femme voice. "He laughed. "Oh, Starshooter, my love for you is unbearable. I would turn my self over to Megatron if anything happened to you!" His Sunstraker impression was awful and his twin was boiling with anger.

"Oh, Sunny! I love you too! Run away with me and become a Decepticon!"

Sunstreaker got up and growled at his brother. He stormed towards the red mech and forcefully shoved him. Sideswipe was caught off guard and was knocked to the floor. He glanced up at his glaring twin and gave him the exact same glare. He picked himself up from the dirty floor and went over to Sunstreaker.

"What was that for!?" he spat.

"For being annoying!"

"I was only joking, Sunny!"

"Well…I didn't take it as a joke!"

Sunstreaker turned his head away and sneered. "I don't like Star."

Sideswipe laughed in his face. "Yeah you do! Common, bro! I saw the way you were watching her tonight. You couldn't take your optics off her!"

Sunstreaker growled. "What ever." He turned his back to his twin.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

XX

_**Just get on with the mission. Kill as many Autobots in recharge. Don't leave any alive. Stop with the useless socializing and **__**get on with **__**Megatron's plans. **_

_No, I like it here. _Starshooter was fighting with herself again. She wasn't crazy…its just she has two different sides to her. Before Cosmic died she was a calm, happy, peace loving femme. After the death of Cosmic she was a Decepticon, and everyone knows how 'Cons are like.

_I could use some energon…I'm kinda hungry. _The hallways of the _Ark _were silent and Starshooter avoided any passing mechs on duty. Unlike any other mechs on the ship, Starshooter was light on her feet and didn't make that irritating booming foot steps.

She turned two corners, down three identical hallways and down a flight of stairs. It was easy to get to the lounge since she went there twice a day. Finally she reached the large room. Her optics scanned the dark room but picked up nothing. _Good, it's only me in here. _Her first instinct was to get some energon and take a seat in front of the large screen that was located at the back of the room.

She grabbed the converter and slummed into the over sized couch. She turned the screen on. The light from the screen illuminated most of the room, and a human could have easily spotted Starshooter lying down on the couch. Starshooter was lazily surfing though the channels. Ratchet had explained that the humans had a device called a "television" they had a number of channels for different subjects. They added it to the screens systems, in case any mech was bored on the _Ark _and wanted to watch some "television".

Starshooter was confused by this new device. The channels climbed higher and higher, each channel had about one second to shine until the femme changed it. Two channels ago something caught Starshooter's eye. She went back and starred at the screen blankly.

"_And here's the pitch." _A human with a black and white uniform hand his hand behind his back, gripping a small ball. A number of feet ahead of him where three humans. One human stood in front of a stooping one. The human with a different uniform held a long piece of wood. His feet shifted and slid, circling the stick above his head. The human on the hill whipped the ball towards the three other male humans. The human swung the stick and came into contact with the small speeding ball.

Starshooter sipped her energon and kept her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't even notice a mech take a seat next to her feet.

The ball was rerouted out into the field. Three men of the black and white uniform were sprinting towards the ball. But it was out of reach because it landed in the crowd of cheering humans.

"_IT'S A HOME RUN!" _screamed the voice from the screen. Starshooter sipped her energon.

"Weird, isn't it?"

Starshooter jumped and almost spilled the contents of the container all over her metal figure. Her eyes darted beside her and saw the yellow twin mech. _Sideswipe? No…that is the red one. Sun…Sunny? _

"Sunstreaker?" The yellow mech chuckled and nodded his head. _**Disgusting, **_came the second voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I take a night stroll without being questioned?" The weird feelings inside her chest fluttered its wings. Starshooter slid her legs off the couch so she was sitting up. Sunstreaker eyed the energon in her hands and tilted his head to the side. He eyed her face and met her blue optics. She turned her head to look at the weird human social event.

_**Just claw out his optics, jeeze. Make him stop! **_The other half of Starshooter frowned. _There's nothing wrong with staring. As long as he doesn't touch me. _

"So can I ask why you're in here alone? Other then watch this human game."

Starshooter eyed him. "You know what it's called?"

Sunstreaker scratched his helm plate. "I heard Spike talked about it before. I think it's called…" he stopped, searching deep into his memory banks. "Hockey."

Starshooter looked back at the screen and repeated the foreign word, tasting the syllables. Sunstreaker scooted closer to Starshooter and she sipped her energon. Her engine purred, some systems within her chest shifted functions and heard herself give off a small 'beep'.

"So that red mech you're always with is your bother?"

"Yup. My twin bro."

"You two don't look twins to me." He snorted and crossed his arms around his chest. "We don't have to look the same to be brothers." Starshooter smirked at him and turned her body towards him. Her hand placed the can of energon on the floor cross her legs and slowly leaned in towards him.

"So you both are twins, yeah I get it." She flashed him a playful little smile. He gave her a questioning look that seemed to give off the impression of him thinking, 'go on, I'm waiting.' She swiftly jumped off the couch and picked up the can of energon. She shot back the pink liquid and strutted towards the mech. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and leaned in towards his left ear panel.

"Which one of you is the _bad _brother? There is always an _evil _twin." Starshooter hissed in his audio panel. Using her free hand, she traced a line from the opposite side of his jaw, under his mouth, and down his neck. Sunstreaker shuddered with pleasure and Starshooter smirked.

_I still got it. _

Playing with feelings was one of Starshooter's best skills when she "was" a Decepticon. The last time she played with a mech's emotion…Thundercracker was obsessed with Starshooter for over three human months and would never leave her alone. _Maybe I shouldn't do it this time. _Starshooter sighed and gently pushed against the back piece of the couch. She stood straight and Sunstreaker looked back at her. She smiled down at him.

"See yah later, Sunny."

XX

It was the afternoon of the next day, and Starshooter was all finished with her half shift with Mirage, Gears and some other bots. Alexis was beside her, laying on her stomach and ripping up blades of grass. They both were spending time together for once. Each enjoyed each other's company. Music was playing in the back ground. Alexis had barrowed Spike's radio and placed the channel on a rock station. Starshooter had her index finger placed in the small pond, moving her finger in patterns. Alexis was ranting on about the past week, how she felt about Spike, and her feelings towards transformers. This was paradise to her and she didn't want to go back home.

The Autobots only encountered the Decepticons three times out of the week and nothing weird had happened with Starshooter and her former co-workers. Star didn't run into Sunstreaker. So far, this has been a really great day for Starshooter.

The voice that she ignored for many years now has a firm voice inside of the spy and the Decepticon second voice is now being pushed back into the depths of her head. She was enjoying herself again just like the golden days of Cybertron.

"-And then yesterday, me and Spike had a drinking contest. Not with booze or anything. We finished two cases of pop! **Two! **We were _so _hyper. We kept on laughing our asses off. I even forgot about what we were laughing at anyways. Sparkplug, his dad, is pretty cool too. He isn't like my dad. My dad is all up tight most of the times-"

"Wow! You talk more then Bluestreak!" Alexis had shut up. She looked up at Starshooter who was grinning over at her. Alexis felt around for something in the grass, picked it up and whipped it towards Starshooter. Starshooter's hand shot up and plucked it from the air and crushed it between her fingers.

"Don't try that Hockey move on me!"

"Hockey?" Alexis asked standing and brushed away pieces of grass blades.

"Yeah. I saw it yesterday in the lounge. One of the humans threw a small ball at the other and the human with the stick hit it. He got an uh…Home run?" Alexis blinked and started to laugh.

"That's not hockey!" Alexis cried, "It's baseball!" Alexis giggled and her left arm was strapped around her torso. All at the same time she was pointing a 'dunce' finger with her right arm. Star sneered and walked over to Alexis. She grabbed the material at the back of Alexis's shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" Star lifted her up to eye level and gave her a cheeky grin. Alexis was lifted and placed on a tree branch above Starshooter's head.

"Let me down! Or I'll…Uh…"

"You'll what? Tell Prime?"

"Exactly!"

"I don't think so little human female." Starshooter turned her back towards the teenager. Alexis looked down at the ground. It was way too far to risk free falling.

_What am I going to do? I don't want to fall and break my legs! I think they don't have free health care like back in Canada._

_Speaking to Canada…I should try to get Bumblebee take me and Spike into town for some McFlurrys. _

_I'd love that._

Her body overtook her mind (like always) and she sprinted towards the femme. She flung herself towards the transformer and bashed into her back. Starshooter yelped in surprise. She was sent forward with force and tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the grass. Alexis's fingers tried to grip the metal parts that were on Star's back but she was slipping. She let go of the femme and fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. She was lucky enough to witness Starshooter do a pathetic belly flop into the water.

There was a loud explosion of water and some crashed on land. Alexis didn't mind getting her body half soaked. It was worth seeing Starshooter doing a stumpy belly flop. She started snickering which translated into giggles. The giggles morphed into laughs then into hysterical laughter. Alexis was rolling around laughing holding her sides. Tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her laughed doubled when Starshooter surfaced and shot her a death glare.

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"** Starshooter screamed at her. The teenager tried to reply, but her laugher had taken hostage of her body. Starshooter frowned but then she remembered…

"Oh no!" Starshooter yelled. She started to tread water but then she began to panic. "Alexis!" Her head went under the water then poked out. "Alexis! I can't swim!" Starshooter tried to make it look like she was "drowning". Alexis looked over at the femme and her eyes widened. _Oh no! She's drowning and it's all my fault! _

"Star!" She darted over towards the splashing Autobot. She nearly stumbled but made it towards the edge of the pond. "Star!"

There was no sign of the Mini Cooper. Bubbles emerged from deep within the pond. (Well, it was probably a pond to Starshooter but it as large as a lake to Alexis.) Alexis looked around for help then back down towards the water. "Star?..."

A hand shot out of the water, grabbed the young human's arm and forcefully pulled Alexis in. Alexis met lake warm water and was pulled down a couple of feet. She heard laughter though the water particles and swam up towards the surface. Alexis took in a big gaping breath and Starshooter joined her at the surface. This time Starshooter's laughter was heard though out the area.

"That's not funny!" Alexis said and glared at the femme. Starshooter winked at her.

"Yeah it was."

"No it _wasn't" _

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Don't die on me." Neither of the females said anything during the moment of silence.

Both of their laughter finally broke the silence.

But high above the lake, a bird circled above. It was mechanical and was recording the whole thing from a birds eye view. There was a Decepticon symbol on the mech and it was heading towards Decepticon base.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Camping"**

The air was heavy with anger in the Decepticon head quarters. Megatron had finished watching the recordings of his spy. Laserbeak had spied on the femme over a span of three human days. Megatron had it all in his head, he planned it out carefully. He glared at the smirking face of Starscream and back at the large screen. Starshooter wasn't doing her job! For that she will be punished! His hands clenched into quivering balls and his anger rose as he continued to watch.

Stray Decepticons pilled into the room, watching the former femme Decepticon. Thundercracker and Skywrap stood beside Starscream and watched carefully. The femme bot was playing, _playing _with a human! How disgusting! Soudwave's estimate was 100 right on Starshooter.

Present her the opportunity to go back to the past, and she will welcome it with open arms.

Starscream was very pleased. He knew that Starshooter shouldn't be trusted with such an important mission. If he was in her place, the moronic Autobots would have been destroyed. He always had a slight feeling that the spy didn't like being a Decepticon. She was at the mercy of Megatron at the time and had no other choice to join (unless she wanted to die). But he looked at her over his annoyance; she was amazing at manipulating mechs.

And she shad manipulated Megatron and made him look like a fool.

He had seen it first hand to his fellow seeker. Thundercracker was practically eating out of her palm at one point.

Megatron faced the seekers and sneered. "Retrieve Starshooter at once!" he growled and glared at the screen. He was looking for words to express his anger towards the femme. He sneered, baring his metal teeth and spat out Cybertronian curses. He stormed out of the control room and out of sight of the stunned Decepticons.

"Wow," Thundercracker muttered. Soundwave shook his head and turned back to the screen. They continued to watch.

XX

Alexis was in a gorgeous mood. With a large Mcflurry in one hand and an idea written on paper she ran-skipped towards the enterance of the lounge. Bumblebee and Spike had already agreed to the wonderful idea and were off getting supplies. She ran in the lounge and spotted Starshooter sipping at her energon in front of the screen. She was watching baseball again for some out of this world reason. Wheeljack was sitting beside her. He had a very confused look on his face. Alexis made sure to stay out of the way of any mech (included giant feet) until she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Bluestreak's head suspended over her from the side of the couch.

"Hi, Bluestreak!"

The two had become good friends and had one strong factor in common. They both talked _a lot. _

"What's that in your hand?" he asked.

"A McFlurry!" Alexis explained and held up the frozen heaven. He inspected the small container. "What does it do?"

"Nothing. It just tastes _really _good." Bluestreak stretched out his hand and gripped Alexis from the middle. He picked her up and set her down on his knee joint. "It's ice cream with crushed Oreo cookies."

"Ice scream? Scream as in Starscream? I don't like Starscream very much. In fact, I hate him."

"No-no. Ice _cream._" She shoved a spoonful of black and white into her mouth and grinned up at the bot. A cold sensation tinkled over Alexis's head and she yelped.

"Ah!" she moaned slowly. Bluestreak's optics widened and he picked up the teenager from the waist. She released the paper that she clutched in her right hand and it fluttered to the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Bluestreak asked. Alexis rubbed her forehead and frowned.

"Yeah…it's only a brain freeze. I thought I was immune to those. I never had one in such a long time." She looked around and Blue gently set her back down on his knee again.

"Where's my paper?" she asked and circled around in search.

"Umm…wait. Is this it?"

The Datsun plucked the thin sheet of paper from the ground and handed it to its owner.

"What is it?"

"My idea!" Alexis said brightly. "It's for later on. I came up with the idea and Bumblebee and Spike are in on it. Starshooter doesn't know it yet. But she's coming with us." Bluestreak looked back at small femme. She was focused on the screen then suddenly jumped up with her hands in the air cheering. She was watching a sport that Sunstreaker called Hockey. He looked back down at Alexis and leaned closer to her.

"What's the idea?" he whispered.

"That's classified information. If I tell you…I'd have to kill you." Bluestreak doubted that empty threat and gave a face which said 'Common I won't tell anyone!' Alexis shook her head and shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. Bluestreak really wanted to know what the small human had in mind. It wasn't fair! Bumblebee was in on it, why couldn't he be? He smirked and quickly stole the McFlurry from Alexis's hand.

"I have your Ice _cream. _Tell me you secret and it won't get hurt!" Alexis tried to snatch it back from his fingers. It was right over her head anyways, so she tried to jump for it. But Blue would always lift it an inch over her head when she tried to grab it.

Alexis mumbled something about not playing fair and then a loud 'fine'. Bluestreak gave it back to her and she scooped another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Don't tell anyone. But, we're going to camp out near the lake today. It's going to be really fun. Spike is getting marshmallows, chocolate and crackers for smores. He's also getting hot dogs and drinks. Somehow, I have to talk Star into sleeping outside."

Blue's eyes were wide with excitement. From the sound of Alexis's voice it all sounded really fun. Bluestreak was off duty for the day since he was only given half duty.

"Can I come?" he asked. Alexis stopped her rambling and suddenly became quiet. She looked up at the pleading stare of the young mech and sighed.

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone else?"

Bluestreak grinned really wide. "Thanks Alexis!"

"No problem. Anytime Blue." He set his large metal hand next to Alexis and she climbed in.

His thoughts were going 100 miles per hour. He never really camped out before, well he did on some missions, but it was a mission. It all sounded really _really _fun. He got up and they inched closer to the femme and Wheeljack. The inventor was telling her a story back on Cybertron and the screen was now off. Starshooter never took her optics off the happy inventor as he talked. Her face plates seemed very peaceful. She just looked like a peaceful femme to him.

Bluestreak had to admit why Sunstreaker was so fond of the femme. Bluestreak sat down beside the talking inventor and Alexis jumped out his hand. Blue was caught off guard; the little human was so unpredictable. Starshooter's eyes flashed on Alexis and blinked a couple of times. Wheeljack stopped him rambling as he felt the fleshling climb over his legs. He chuckled and turned to look at Bluestreak.

Alexis finally made it to Starshooter and she grinned up at the female.

"Hey Star!"

"Hello Alexis. Can I ask why you're not with Spike and Bumblebee?" Alexis looked over at Wheeljack and Blue. She didn't want anyone else in on the camping trip.

"Oh…yes. I forgot. Wheeljack, Ratchet wanted to speak to you." Wheeljack gave Bluestreak a questioning look.

"How can that be? I was just with him helping him repair Huffer."

"Uh…I saw him after you left I guess. I forgot to tell you but I just remembered."

"O…Okay? Nice speaking to you, Starshooter. We should do it again." Starshooter sipped her energon and smiled at him.

"I'd like that." He said his goodbyes to Alexis and Bluestreak and he made his way out of the lounge.

"Hey Star…what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Alexis took in a breath. "Well, me, Spike, Bumblebee and Bluestreak were wondering if you wanted to come camping with us." Starshooter looked over Bluestreak. He had a goofy smile on his lips and she looked back down at Alexis. She slowly sipped her energon and thought.

_Camping? Like sleeping outside? Uh…_

"What's in it for me if I go?" she demanded. Alexis smirked.

"I'll buy you that wax that you were talking about."

"Take me to that car wash in the city and I'll go."  
"Done. But this time, try not laughing to death. I know it tickles but you'll just freak people out."

"Fine."

Bluestreak grinned. _This is going to be fun._

_XX_

The twins made their way towards the _Ark. _Both were tired and dirty from their duty and in serious need of a wash. Sunstreaker quietly complained about his paint job and Sideswipe was deep in thought. Silently they drove towards the Autobot ship.

Sunstreaker had filled Sideswipe on the details with his encounter with Starshooter. She had his brother guessing. It was annoying sometimes to hear his twin brother always talk about her. Sunstreaker nearly hit the brakes as they came closer to the _Ark. _Not paying attention, Sideswipe bumped into the back of his brother.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Why'd ya stop then?" Sideswipe snapped.

"Look! What is _he_ doing with Starshooter!?" Sideswipe transformed along side of Sunstreaker. Up ahead, a Mini Cooper was leading the way out of the _Ark _and

Bluestreak was right behind the small vehicle. Bluestreak shifted to the right and sped up to be side by side with the femme.

Sunstreaker growled in jealousy and transformed. He revved his engine and Sideswipe looked at this brother.  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fallow them." Sideswipe shook his head and transformed. They sped off towards the two Autobots.

XX

"Here we are!" Alexis jumped out of Starshooter and to the camp sight.   
"Alexis…we're camping at the pond? We were here a couple of days go."

"So? Your point is?" Starshooter smirked and shook her head. Bluestreak was eyeing Starshooter and Alexis's little clearing.

"Is this where you and Alexis stay when you're not on duty?" Star nodded and took a seat next to the black and white mech. Alexis's back faced them, she had her hands firmly on her waist staring out at the lake.

"The night is so pretty," she muttered. She glanced over her shoulder at the femme and mech. "Bumblebee and Spike should be here any time soon. In that time…we can start building a fire!" Alexis ran off to the only tree in the area.

Bluestreak laughed quietly and Starshooter stood up. She held her hand down and smiled. "Need a lift?" He took her small hand in his and she lifted him up. (Well Bluestreak helped) Once standing Bluestreak noticed that they were still holding hands and tried to come up with something to say. Starshooter slowly slid her hand away from his and lightly skipped towards Alexis.

A large sigh escaped Bluestreak and he blinked. _What just happened?_ Something bumped into his leg and Alexis grunted. She had a bundle of different sized sticks that blocked her eye sight.

"Oh, sorry Al. I didn't see you there." He lifted his leg up and she walked forwards. Starshooter came over with a large branch in her left hand. Their eyes met for only a second and she cracked the branch in half. After two more trips (Bluestreak included) they made their fire.

Starshooter put away her laser gun and sat near the flamed. They heard a beep from behind them and all turned round. Bumblebee and Spike had arrived. Alexis's eyed lighted up and stood to her feet. Spike climbed out of the car with a plastic bag in one hand and container in the other.

"Is that-" Alexis slowly asked.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah…it's a McFlurry." Alexis squealed with happiness and raced over to Spike. Bumblebee transformed and made his way over to Starshooter and eyed Bluestreak.

"I didn't know Blue was coming." He sat down beside Starshooter.

"I blackmailed Alexis into going," Bluestreak answered. Starshooter laughed.

XX

"Look! More arrived!" Sunstreaker said and pointed towards Bumblebee and Spike.  
"What are they doing anyways?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Sunny got up but Sideswipe pulled him back down.  
"No you're not! Let's watch for a while." Sunny growled and turned his head towards the little group of transformers and humans.

XX

High up above, three dots moved in formation. Their target was found and locked on. Lucky for the Seekers, their target was outside the _Ark. _Starscream lead the way as always. He scanned the area blow and the results were as: two humans, and three Autobots. Their mission was to retrieve Starshooter and head back to Decepticon base.

"What are those idiots laughing about!?" Thundercracker bellowed to his partners.

"I don't know, fly closer!" Starscream ordered. The two Seekers did as they were told and descended. Their audio programs picked up the conversation from all the way down to Earth.

XX

The humans were enjoying a meal of smores and hot dogs while the mechs and femme enjoyed energon. They all chatted, laughed and repeated the pattern. Starshooter doubted that she was going to have a good time. But she was wrong as usual.

"Okay-okay. My turn, "Alexis said though giggles. She eyed all the figures around her but she green eyes fell on Star. She grinned at the femme. "Who do you think is the cutest Decepeticon?"

If Starshooter was a human, she would have blushed there and then. Blue and Bee eyed her and waited for the reply.

"I'm not answering that question."

"Aw come on!" Alexis cried. Spike was too busy laughing to add a comment and Bumblebee and Blue were grinned at her.

"Common Star! It's only a game!" Bumblebee encouraged.

"ARGH…fine. –"

XX

"Hey….Sunny! Look up there!" Sideswipe called. Sunstreaker fallowed the direction of his brother's finger and sneered.

"Decepticons!" They scrambled to their feet looked down at the happy campers.

"_Who do you think is the cutest Decepticon?" _came Alexis's voice. There was silence until Starshooter broke it.  
_"I'm not answering that question."_ The brothers stopped to listen to the conversation.

"_Aw come on!" _There was faint laughter and snickering.

"_Common Star! It's only a game!"_ said Bumblebee's voice.

"_ARGH…fine –. "_

XX

Starshooter took in a deep breath. She can't believe she was going to say his name.

Yeah. She had a crush on the mech and he had no idea that she did. But she was starting to have feelings for another…

"Starscream."

XX

He couldn't believe his audio processors. She said _his _name…_his _ very own name. Thundercracker growled at the red and white jet. Skywrap chuckled darkly.

"Your orders?" asked the black and purple jet. Starscream submerged from his thoughts and grumbled.

"Attack the Autobots and retrieve Starshooter!" His words pierced though the air and the jets did a nose dive.

XX

_Humans on sugar are very annoying _Starshooter thought. After everyone finished laughing at her she crossed her arms.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, that's so funny. Hey, Alexis. How about you confess about your feelings about Spike?" Alexis and Spike stopped their laughing suddenly after she spoke those words. Spike started to blush and rub the back of his head. Alexis's eyes widened then looked the other direction of Spike.

Starshooter smirked to her self.

Suddenly a laser shot past Bluestreak and into the fire. Alexis screamed as the fire exploded upwards. Spike stumbled to his feet and yanked Alexis to hers. More lasers rained down on the group. One hit Bluestreak right in the shoulder. He staggered backward cursing and shot missiles up towards the Decepticons.

Starshooter pulled out her double laser guns and looked behind her. She saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sprinting towards them. She was happy to see the twins for once. Skywarp landed right behind her and Starshooter jumped away. She shot at the Decepticon solider. He ducked under her attack and shot one of his own lasers.

Starshooter rolled out of the way and targeted on the large mech.

"Get away from her!" Sunstreaker threw a punch at the Seeker. They both tumbled over and continued to fight.

"Sunny!" Star yelled.

The red twin shot at Starscream and inched towards Starshooter. "Bumblebee! Take the humans out of here and warn Optimus!"

"Way ahead of you!" The small yellow vehicle speeded out of the clearing and dodged Thundercracker's shots.

"We can't leave them there by themselves!" Alexis yelled from inside Bumblebee.

"It's three against four! They can take 'em!" Bumblebee replied.

_I really hope so, _thought Alexis.

Starshooter shot up at the Seekers, who were now in the air. She sneered and shot two more rounds up at Starscream.

"Starshooter, watch out!" Bluestreak yelled from behind. But it was too late. Laserbeak had shot her in the back with his double lasers. Starshooter screamed in agony and fell to her knees.

_Sweet Primus! When did he get there!?_

Static energy shot all around her body and she fell forwards on her stomach. Starshooter started to shake and bounce and her optics started to fade to a black.

"Star!" Sunstreaker ran to her side and dropped to the ground.  
"Argh! Sunny!" yelled an irritated Sideswipe and he came to cover the both of them. Sunstreaker pulled Starshooter into his arms and look for any major damages. Starshooter blinked then moaned in pain. Starshooter opened her optics and gave a faint smile.

Starshooter had to admit, it felt good to be in his strong arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting?" she asked with a smirk. Sunstreaker laughed quietly and picked Starshooter up bridal-style and set her on the ground. Starshooter targeted for that slagging metal pigeon. One she locked on, she started shooting endlessly. She was still in extreme pain, but it felt good to shoot something down for a change. Bluestreak had his hands tied with Skywarp and his injury was getting worse by the second.

There was a loud explosion then a deafening cracking sound. The one tree near the lake started to lean over. The trunk was cracking into two pieces and started to hurl down to the ground.  
"TAKE COVER!" screamed the red and white mech. The Autobots all scattered and sprinted away. This was the Seeker's only chance to snatch up Starshooter. Starscream thundered towards the fleeing femme. He raised his laser and shot down at her.

Sunstreaker silently watched as the laser pierced though her back. His spark leaped within his chest. Starscream swooped down and landed next to the fallen femme and Thundercracker and Skywrap landed shortly after, shooting at any sight at the Autobots. There was an earth shaking crash and the tree hit the ground and Sunstreaker was blinded by leaves of green. Starscream's laugh rose into the air and Sunstreaker ran towards the Decepticons.

Starscream picked up the offline femme and threw her over his shoulder. Sunstreaker came into the sight. Starscream sneered at the yellow Autobot and raised his laser towards him. The two other Seekers did the same and fired at Sunstreaker. Bluestreak sprinted away from his hiding place and jumped towards Sunny. By the skin of a human's teeth, Bluestreak tackled him out of the way before the deadly ammunition struck his body.

Both were knocked down to earth and slid a couple of feet. Mounds of dirt piled underneath the two as the came to a stop.

"GET OFF ME!" Sunstreaker roared and shoved off Bluestreak. He jumped to his feet and shot at the retreating Seekers.

_Why were they taking Starshooter?_

_Was Starshooter deactivated? _

Sunstreaker shoot wildly up at the air and felt his anger rise as the Seekers disappear into the night sky. He roared in anger, fell to his knees and dropped his weapon. There was silence now. It was sickening. Sideswipe and Bluestreak dared not to utter a word. All three mechs were injured and needed Ratchet's medical attention.

Bluestreak held his hand over his open wound. Circuits were open and sparking. He was leaking energon. But he couldn't think about himself right now. His mind was set on Starshooter. Was she alright? She wasn't moving when she hit the ground. He also felt bad for Sunstreaker. He knew how Sunny felt for her. But seeing her like that must have really hurt the mech.

He fixed his optics to the sky and frowned.

_Where ever you are, Starshooter. I hope you're safe. And don't worry. We're going to come save you._

_XX_

**Author Notes: **Wow, this took me longer then I thought.  I hope ya'll like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them to death! I do not own Transformers but I do own Alexis and Starshooter. (Wow, this one took me 10 pages on word document)

RAIL MIGHTY TRANSFORMERS!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Megatron's Plans"**

Starshooter could only hear the faint white noise of static. Her audio processors couldn't pick up the laughter of the Seekers. Her optical sensors were fading. Her internal programs have found many errors in her systems. Starshooter is in need of desperate repairs. Starshooter tried to reboot her optics but she was losing sight. Starshooter it was even hard to think, she was that badly damaged.

A low booming noise entered her audio and slowly engulfed the static noise. Starshooter frowned and closed her optics. The sound was coming from Thundercracker's engine. If only she had enough energy to tell him to shut up. Starshooter felt pressure around the middle section of her legs.

Starshooter lightly lifted her head up and rebooted her optics. She found herself in the air, being held by one of the Seekers, then into blackness. She rebooted her optics again and turned her head to the side. They were very high in the air and if Starshooter were to fall, she'd be dead before she hit the ground. Her sight went black again.

Starshooter continued to reboot her optics when her sight became black. She slowly registered the information slowly about what happened earlier. The blast, the cracking, the tree coming down.

The pain in her back pulsated and with time passing the pain was piling up. Starshooter moaned and tried to shift her weight from the uncomfortable position she had now.

"Stop squirming." That voice belonged to Starscream. Starshooter obeyed his command. She had no choice; she didn't want him to drop her. Her hands slowly lifted up and touched the red panels sticking out of his shoulders.

"W-wh…where…a-Ah…" Starshooter hissed in pain. The pain was so bad.

"Where am I taking you? To Megatron of course!" She gripped the edges of the panel in anger but let go.

Starshooter rebooted her optics to see Skywrap very near. He was in his jet form and flying closely to Starscream. When the image of Megatron entered her head, she was scared. He'd defiantly wanted her dead now. Even if he shot her with his cannon it would still hurt. Starshooter shifted her weight again, this time closer to his nearest arm. Starscream frowned and lifted the pressure from her legs. Starshooter slipped from his shoulder and landed in his arms. Once again in bridal-style.

Starshooter looked up at Starscream but he kept his optics up ahead. Starshooter tilted her head down. The pain was too extreme. Her optics blacked out and her body relaxed. The pain caused to go offline, but she was still alive.

Even just barely.

XX

Alexis sniffed and whipped the remaining tears off her face. Even the mechs and Spike had repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault for the events that happened two days ago. But Alexis still felt it was mainly her fault for the kidnapping of Starshooter and the injuries of the twins and Bluestreak.

Alexis sat under the supervision of the full moon. She was in the exact same place they were camping in. The three was knocked down and there were holes every where in the ground. But the lake was untouched and the only reason Alexis choice this setting. She was alone and wanted to stay that way.

The only thing she had with her was her comfort food. And you guessed it: it was a large McFlurry. The lake looked like it was solid under the light of the moon. The sky was alight with thousands upon thousands of stars.

To Alexis, the lounge was different without Starshooter. Baseball wasn't on the screen and now Alexis was the only female on the _Ark. _Alexis sighed sadly and placed a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. Her shoes were placed neatly beside her with her socks tucked into the holes. Her feet dangled into the water and kicked once in a while.

"Hey there l'il lady. What are ya doing out here by your lonesome?" Alexis looked behind to see Jazz making his way over. Alexis looked back at the lake and kicked her legs.

"Thinking," she replied. Jazz sat down beside Alexis and looked out into the lake.

"What are ya thinking about?" asked the mech. Alexis fought away tears and sighed.

"Starshooter."

Jazz looked down at the small girl. He could tell that she was really distracted with the events that took her friend away. Bumblebee had filled everyone in about the girl's situation and family. The girl had lost her younger twin brother to a disease and her mother was murdered.

Jazz wouldn't believe that such bad things had happened to such a happy girl. Jazz looked up at the stars and sighed.  
"Ya know, I've been in this war longer then most mechs. I know tha feelin' of losing a close friend." Alexis looked up at Jazz but didn't say anything. "The feelin' ya get after their gets to ya."

Alexis nodded. _That's true._ "But Starshooter wasn't deactivated. We know that for sure. She's just in those Decepti-creeps clutches. And when Prime says the word, we'll burst her out." Alexis smiled up at Jazz and he smiled down at her.

"But what about Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak?" Jazz snorted.

"Those guys? Their livin'. They had much worse then a few bashes and dents." Alexis looked back at the lake and took her feet out of the water.

"Star will be fine. She's a rough l'il femme." Alexis placed down the empty McFlurry container and stood up. She walked towards Jazz and he watched her. She hoisted herself upon his foot and climbed up towards his knee. Jazz held down his hand for Alexis to climb on. Alexis did just that and he lifted her up on top his shoulder. Alexis smiled and sat down.

"Thanks Jazz."  
"No prob, Al."

XX

At Decepticon Head Quarters, Megatron watched his plans being taken place. Soundwave was repairing Starshooter and Megatron gripped a black device in his hands. With this device, he could control the femme at any given time. And if the Autobots somehow discover his plan and try to remove the device, the device would self destruct. But it will only explode if they cut the wrong wires, which Megatron is sure that they would do so.

He smirked and glanced over his shoulder to the Seekers. Starscream didn't match his glace, but stared at the femme being repaired. Soundwave fused two wires together and looked back at his leader.

"Repairs complete. In position to install." Megatron smirked and handed the small device over to Soundwave. He gently took it out of the hands of Megatron and turned back to Starshooter. Within 10 earth minutes he had installed the device into Starshooter and was welding her armor shut. Once finished he stood up and stood beside Megatron.

"Starshooter, online!" he ordered. Starshooter's optics opened. They were now red. "Stand at attention!" Starshooter sat up and hopped on the ground. She straightened her back and her arms were glued to her sides. Megatron smirked and nodded.

"Good, good. Excellent Soundwave!" This is the perfect plan. With Starshooter under his control, the Autobots are sure to be doomed. "Starshooter, offline." The femme's optics faded but kept standing.

"Skywrap, bring her down to the holding cell. That will be her accommodation." The black and purple mech nodded and went over to Starshooter. He picked her up in his arms and moved out of the room. Starscream watched Skywrap carry the femme out and then back on Megatron. He was impressed with Megatron's new idea on destroying the Autobots. But, something inside him didn't want Starshooter to die along with the Autobots. Megatron only smirked at him and walked out of the room. The Decepticon leader was very pleased with him self.

XX

Starshooter awoke from recharge and rebooted her optics before opening them. She blinked and sat up.

_No pain, _she thought happily. Her looked around the area she was seated in and frowned. _Great, I'm in the slagging brig. _

"Good to see you awake!" Starshooter looked past the bars and saw her two favorite Decepticons.

Rumble and Frenzy. Starshooter grinned happily and scrambled towards the bars. Rumble and Frenzy walked over towards the bars. Starshooter reached both hands through the bars and pressed her body against them. She embraced the two small mechs in a hug.

These guys were the only reason she remained sane from all these years as a Decepticon. Starshooter pulled back and grinned at the cassettes.

"How are ya boys? Staying out of trouble?"

"Eh…as long as it doesn't involve Autobots," Rumble said. Frenzy nodded and stared at the Autobot symbol.

"How can you wear that thing?" he asked. Starshooter sighed and rubbed the red symbol.

"It's not so bad, really. Their really different then the Decepticons." He though about Sunstreaker and smiled. "Their more peaceful but don't get into as much fights." _Unless you get on the twin's bad side. _

"Their still annoying."

"Disgusting."

"Slagging sons of glitch mites."

"Okay, okay I get it." Starshooter laughed at the cassettes. "It sure feels different being back here."

"Well, it was different when you left," Frenzy said. Rumble nodded in agreement.

"How's so?"

"We had less drinking games-."

"-Less pranks,-"

"-and more work since you were away."

"Okay I get it!" Starshooter crossed her arms and eyed the two small mechs. "But it still feels good to see you two again."

"Like wise, Star."

The old friends talked, shared stories and laughed. It was just like told times. But Starshooter now represented the Autobot nicely on her body then her Decepticon friends. She didn't notice Skywrap in the far corner, silently watching the three chatting. Starshooter now had a new habit. She smiled more often. She was much happier then she used to be. Skywrap shook her head and uncrossed his arms and crossed them. The Autobots had softened her up.

The door suddenly slid open and Starscream entered the room. He said a few quiet words to Skywrap. Skywrap nodded and walked to the opening door and out of the room. His optics caught sight on Rumble and Frenzy chatting up a storm with Starshooter. He was aware of the three's past relationship of friendship.

Starshooter's now blue optics darted up to catch Starscream's red ones and back at Rumble. But then they darted back at Starscream and held their position. Rumble and Frenzy fallowed her optics direction and saw Starscream in the room.

"What do you want, screamer?" Rumble asked slyly. Starscream sneered and Starshooter snickered. She'd came up with that nick name.

"Soundwave requests both of your puny presences in the communications room." Starshooter felt a hint of panic in her inner systems. The cassettes gave each other a questioning look then back at Starshooter.

"Well…see ya Star."

"Yeah, we'll visit soon."

"Hope so. Bye-Bye boys."

Starshooter re-crossed her arms and stared at the only other mech in the room. "So…I guess you're not Decepticon leader yet? " Starscream frowned at the femme.

"And this is coming from the Autobot traitor?" Starshooter growled and looked the other way. Starshooter looked down at the Autobot logo that perched neatly on her chest. It reminded her of all the nice Autobot mech's over at the _Ark _and Alexis.

Alexis…was she alright?

The cell bared door slid open and she looked up at Starscream.

"What?"

"Megatron said you can have your old quarters back." Starshooter was so confused. She stood up and dusted her self off.

"But why?" she tried to think of a reason. "Isn't he going to try and blast my head off for punishment? Or soemthing like that." Starscream sighed.

_If only she knew, _he thought.

XX

Sunstreaker paced in his quarters and his twin brother watched him. He didn't know why Prime was taking so long in getting back Starshooter. He couldn't even imagine the torture that Starshooter might be going though at Decepticon head quarters.

"I should have done something sooner!" Sunstreaker finally said and his brother sighed.

"We did everything we could have done, Sunny."

"Then why is Starshooter gone!? It's because I was too slow!"

Sideswipe shook his head. "No, Sunny. You did all you could. _We_ did all that we could do. Starshooter is touch and she'll be fine. I bet she's planning her escape right now."

Sunstreaker smirked but he still didn't feel any better. Her human friend seemed very disturbed since Starshooter was away. He sighed and sat down beside his brother. Sideswipe placed a caring hand on the yellow mech's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'm positive of it."

XX

It was extremely awkward being in the rec room at Decepticon base. She grabbed downed another container of energon and went for another can. Her body really needed the energon since she lost a lot when Starscream shot her. She was still mad at him for that, he nearly killed her.

She shot back the energon, crushed the container in her hands and threw it to the ground. She went for another container, then another, and another…

Starshooter hiccupped and felt the energon messing up her body.

_Great…I'm going to be hammered on my first day back. _Starshooter looked up and scanned the area of the room. There was only three other mechs in the room and they didn't even notice the femme.

The femme wobbled towards the door and out of the room. She slowly made her way towards her quarter and ignored any passing Decepticon.

_This place is boring. Nothing fun ever happens. I should fine Rumble and Frenzy..._

The non sober femme turned the corner and bumped square in the middle of another mech.

"Hey watch it!" Starshooter snarled. She stepped back to see Thundercracker smirking down at her. "Oh... slag."

"That's right." He took hold Starshooter's wrist and Starshooter tugged back.

"Let go!" Starshooter reached to her back and pulled out her laser gun.

"Don't even think about it!" Thundercracker sneered and knocked the gun from her hands. Starshooter wobbled away and looked for her gun. Thundercracker always did this to her. Ever since she made him look like a fool he'd was on her back bulling her. He shoved Starshooter forwards and she went flying backwards.

She hit the ground and slid a few feet. She stared up at the ceiling. She was a bit to hammered to get up and do anything else. Her database couldn't process the situation as fast as she wanted. She hiccupped and giggled. Thundercracker looked down at the femme and she glared back up at him.

"Whadd'ya want _now?_" Her words were slurred and trip over each other. Thundercracker smirked down at the Mini Cooper.

"I hope you're in store for what Megatron has planned for you, traitor."

Starshooter glared back at him. "Not a t-traitor!" She shakily stood up and looked behind her. Her gun was five feet away and she went for it. She picked it up and looked back at the Seeker. She swayed in a non existent wind and tried to focus her optics on Thundercracker.

She blinked a couple of times and put away her gun. She turned around and walked away from Thundercracker. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Away from you! Slaggit!" Thundercracker knew that the femme was plastered and took this opportunity to mess with her. He raised his laser and shot at the femme, missing on purpose.

Starshooter stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly. Her optics burned with hatred and she raised her hands behind her back in an 'x' formation and pulled out her guns. Thundercracker still had his laser pointed at the female. Starshooter was still rocking back and forth slightly and it was very difficult to think. Starshooter hiccupped again and then giggled.

Starscream turned the corner and saw the sight. Starshooter looking very plastered with her guns out pointing at Thundercracker. Thundercracker had his lasers pointed at the femme.

"What's going on here!?"

"Ask the…the stupid slag!" Yup, she was very drunk. Starscream turned to the seeker.

"I was just messing with the traitor."

"**NOT A TRAITOR!" **Starshooter shot at the two mechs. They jumped apart and dodged the attacks. Starshooter shot her lasers after one another at Thundercracker and Starscream. "**WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE A DECEPTICON ANYWAYS!?" **More shooting from her guns and the mechs managed to get out of the way of every attack. Since she was drunk, her aim was off a bit. Starscream rushed forwards and tackled the femme to the ground. Her weapons were knocked out of her hands and went flying. Both his arms were on either side of the femme. Starshooter couldn't escape from the hold which Starscream had on her. Starshooter fought off Starscream and Thundercracker had her guns now. She was now swearing in her home language at the two mechs.

"Starshooter! Calm down!" Starscream yelled at the femme. Starshooter wiggled and thrashed but tensed up. She gripped Starscream and buried her head into his armor. Starscream was taken a back and stayed in that position. She never had gotten this drunk before…unless it was with Rumble and Frenzy.

Starshooter relaxed and Starscream and helped the femme to her feet.

"Give back her weapons, Thundercracker." The blue seeker mumbled to himself and threw them over at the femme. She caught them perfectly and put them away.

Thundercracker walked away before giving Starshooter a death glare. Starshooter gave back the stare. He walked away and Starshooter blinked her eyes and frowned. She leaned a bit forwards then rocked back and then forwards again.

"Do you know where your quarters are?" Starshooter blinked and giggled.

"What?"

Starscream sighed and shook his head. "Fallow me."

"Anything for you, Screamer."

"Stop calling me that idiotic name!"

"But it's funny. I'll only use it when Rumble and Frenzy are around."

Starscream sighed. He'll have to get used to the name along with Starshooter. Things will be a little different with Starshooter around again.

**Authors Note: **Hey EVERYONE! Haha…sorry this one took so long. I was at a sleep over and I had no time to write. I hope you like this one. It was okay for me though. Oh BTW I'm going to try and make another story while writing this one :) Its a cross over of one of my favorite books and Transformers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Day Dreams"**

"Okay, Alexis. Right hand red…again." Alexis moaned and eyed the red circle. It was right there, staring back at her. She looked back at her right hand which was on the small green circle. Spike moaned from above her. He was in a painful bridge position above Alexis.

Carefully, she lifted up her right hand and reached back under her legs. She strained her back and touched the red circle. She smirked and chuckled.

"Success is mine!"

"Bumblebee, hurry up!" Spike moaned.  
"Okay…okay. Spike," Bumblebee flicked the small arrow and it circled the cardboard. "Left foot yellow."

"It's already on yellow!" Spike bellowed towards Bumblebee.

The lounge was deserted for some strange reason. The Autobots have been busy for the past couple of days and didn't do anything to free Starshooter from the Decepticons. It pissed off Alexis; she wanted to see her friend again.

"ALEXIS!" The girl was brought out of her thoughts when Spike screamed in her ear. "It's your turn…"

Alexis's muscles tensed, relaxed the tensed again.

"Right foot blue…" Bumblebee muttered and sipped his energon. Now this was impossible. Her right foot was stationed at the opposite side away from the blue circle. Alexis moaned and raised her body a bit to move her leg. She bumped into Spike who swayed. Bumblebee watched happily as Spike lost his balance and toppled on top of Alexis.

Bumblebee snickered from behind his energon and watch as Alexis shove off Spike with a growl.

"Another game?" he asked. It was very amusing to watch the two play.

"NO!" came the reply of two fed up humans. They sat crossed legged on the spotted mat. Alexis kept her eyes on the table and didn't and stared into space. Bumblebee knew she was thinking about Starshooter.

_I don't think anyone misses Starshooter as much as Alexis…._ Bumblebee though. _It's hard to lose a friend. _

XX

_Starshooter silently stalked over towards Sunstreaker. She owned a devilish smirk on her youthful face. The mech's back was facing the femme so he didn't know that she was approaching. She reached up to his shoulder and tapped him sweetly. Sunstreaker turned around and eyed the femme in front of him. A wide grin appeared on his face that matched the femmes. Sunstreaker was so happy to see the femme alive and well. He pulled Starshooter into a tight passionate embrace. Since the mech was much larger then the femme, he slightly lifted her feet off the ground. _

"_I missed you," Starshooter purred in his audio. Her voice was as soft as silk but as powerful as a prime. Sunstreaker wanted to say he missed her back, but he had a hard time separating his thoughts from his feelings. _

_It felt amazing that she was finally in his arms. He muzzled her neck plate and smiled happily. She was back with him and he wouldn't let her slip from his grasp again. Starshooter's hands were holding onto his arms and slid up towards the side of his face. Sunstreaker pulled his face to Starshooter's and looked into her optics. Starshooter tilted her head down so her forehead was gently resting on his own. _

_Sunstreaker pulled away from Starshooter. They looked into each other's optics until Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore. He tilted his head and leaned in. Their lips met for the first time. _

_Starshooter's optics flashed in surprise then dimmed in pleasure. She returned his expression of emotion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands slipped to his chest. With every kiss that Sunstreaker received from Starshooter there were small blissful explosions inside of him. _

_For once the mech had forgotten about being an Autobot. He forgot about the war between the Decepticons and Autobots. He forgot about his love for fighting and making troubles for others. He forgot about Megatron, Soundwave and his cassettes and the Seekers. He forgot about his home planet, Cybertron. He was too caught up happiness. _

_His attention was 100 percent on the femme in his arms. He heard about this sort of special relationship between two organisms. But couldn't quite imagine the feelings behind it. Sunstreaker smiled against Starshooter's lips and kissed her cheek. Starshooter pulled back and stared at him. Her deep ocean blue optics flickered, and dimmed. She placed a small hand against the side of his cheek and smirked. She opened her mouth to speak. _

"Hey! Sunny! Were you even listening to me?"

Sunstreaker fell out of his daydream and groaned. He looked back at his twin and glared. The image of Starshooter and himself vanished and he was brought back to reality.

"Were you thinking about her again?" Sideswipe asked suddenly. Sunstreaker eyed the red mech. Their optics met without blinking for a moment. He turned his head back and stared up at the top bunk.

"Yes."

Sideswipe frowned and looked down at his hands. He didn't exactly know how his brother was feeling these past days. He had no idea why Prime didn't let them go after her…

The expression on his brother's face was tense. The air around them was eerie and silent. He didn't like it. He liked it before, when it was only them or even with Starshooter around. Sunstreaker sighed and turned his head to look at his brother.

"Do you think she's still alive?"

Was Starshooter still alive? Sideswipe really hoped she was.  
"Slaggit, Sunny." Sideswipe sighed. "Don't think like that. From what I know, she's the only femme on this planet. Will Megatron throw that opportunity away? I don't think so bro."

Sunstreaker hissed angrily. "If he ever hurts her, fraggit, I'll rip his head off!"

"I'll gladly join." They both chuckled. "Common, Sunshine. Let's get some energon. And maybe bug Bumblebee or something."

His twin laughed and sat up.

"Sounds good to me."

XX

_A younger Starshooter stood beside her life long friend. Cosmic looked back at Starshooter sadly. Their home was being destroyed right in front of their optical sensors. The Autobots were outnumbered greatly by Decepticons. A growl escaped from Cosmic and Starshooter sighed. _

"_I guess that's it," Cosmic muttered. Her vocalizer was shaky and thin. "Our home is gone."_

"_We can find another."_

"_It won't be the same, Starshooter. We had too many memories."_

_Above them a Seeker dropped a load of cluster bombs. There was an explosion behind them and they were both thrown forwards. They crashed to the ground and Starshooter cursed. There was another explosion and the ground beneath them vibrated. Once glorious towers of steel were now being torn apart and destroyed. _

_The air was filled with shouts, battle cries and screams of agony. There was a rather funny sounding battle cry then silence. Starshooter's audio picked up a giggle from Cosmic then she soon copied. _

"_We better get going before we get caught in the cross fire," Cosmic suddenly said. _

"_Good idea, Cos." The both stood and transformed. _

"_Star?" Cosmic asked suddenly. Starshooter shook out of her thoughts when she received the comm.. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_If were to ever pick a side…which side would we actually take? The Autobots or Decpeticons?" _

_**Damn**__, Starshooter thought. __**She must have**__**been reading my thoughts. I was just thinking the same thing. **_

"_It doesn't matter. As long as we're still friends."_

"_Star…this is serious." _

"_Which side do you prefer?" came Starshooter's reply. _

_Cosmic revved her engine in thought. She was thinking hard. She thought about the qualities of both Autobots and Decepticons. _

"_I'll choose to go with the Autobots."_

"_Then I will be an Autobot." _

"_Stop coping me Star!" _

"_**Stop coping me Star!" **__Starshooter mimicked in a deep voice. _

_They both laughed together. Even in the heat of a war they found time to joke. That is what friend do. They lightened each other's gloomy day. They comfort one another to make them feel better. _

_They were ready to jump in the middle of an attack to save their friends life. Starshooter and Cosmic shared a very deep friendship. They shared many memories together. Starshooter thought, if Cosmic was ever taken away from her, she'd lose more then a friend. _

_She'll lose a piece of her personality and spark. _

_But Starshooter chuckled. Cosmic will always be beside Starshooter. She wasn't going to be taken away from her. Cosmic will always be with Starshooter…._

_Always. _

XX

Starshooter hissed in pain at the memory. How foolish was she back then. How could she have thought that? They were in a middle of a civil war for crying out loud!

Oh how foolish was young Starshooter! So young and foolish…

It's ironic how Starshooter is now in the head quarters of the mech who killed her very best friend. Starshooter mumbled again and sighed. She was sitting against the wall of a dark corridor. It matched her dark mood. Starshooter's head rested in her arms her legs twitched once in a while.

Starshooter mumbled again and felt vibrations in the ground. Someone was making his way towards her location.

_I hope it's not Thundercracker. I don't need his slag today. Of all days, primus please, not today. _

The vibrations became stronger as the mech came closer and closer. Starshooter ignored the booming echo of his feet.

_If it's Thundercracker…I'm going to rip out his optics. _

The feet moved closer and closer. Starshooter just wanted them to go away. Hopefully, they would just walk past her. The feet were now next to her body and stopped walking. Starshooter could feel his stare.

He sneered. "Finally lost your mind?"

"Slag off, Starscream." He still had that arrogant air about it. He didn't reply which surprised Starshooter. "Just leave me alone. I can't think when your hot headed personality in the way."

"I? Starscream? Hot-headed? HA!"

Starshooter lifted up her pained optics. She couldn't help showing that she was completely powerless. Thinking about the past always left her like that. His blood shot optics looked into her blue ones.

"You show weakness, you fool. Well I guess it goes for all femmes." Starshooter shot him a glare. She stood next to the larger mech. She thought of all the other femmes she knew, most of them dead. Other femmes she had lost contact with back hundreds of years ago.

Was it true? There's not as much femmes alive… was there a reason of their close extinction? "I'm not weak. Take that back Starscream."

"I'd rather _not _because you _are _weak." Starshooter growled at the mech and narrowed her optics.

"Why don't you just slag off? Primus! All you seekers are the same!" Starshooter turned to leave but Starscream grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Running away from your problems won't get you any where! Weaklings only run away from their problems!"

"Look who's talking Starscream! You're not as all mighty as I am."

Starscream opened his mouth to boast but Starshooter caught him off.

"Just save it. I don't want to hear your voice."

"Your weak," Starscream puffed. "Just face it. There's more then enough proof for my thesis."

"Prove it," muttered Starshooter. _Great,_ Starshooter thought. _I spoke before thinking. Thanks a lot Alexis…I caught your habit. _

Starscream laughed in her face. He took a step closer to Starshooter but she stood her ground.

"You failed your mission. You were supposed to kill the Autobots, not befriend them. You failed that task because," he smirked down at her. "You are simply a weakling."

"Shut your vocal box, Screamer. If you are so strong and powerful, why aren't you leader of the Decepticons?" Starscream narrowed his optics. "You are nothing but Megatron's shadow!" Now it was Starshooter's time to smirk and watch Starscream grow angry.

"You will take that back!"

Starshooter giggled. "Have I hit a soft spot?" Starscream growled. "Well I'm off Screamer. Off to find Rumble or Frenzy and possibly get over energized." She turned her back and walked away. Starscream clenched his first and glared at the femme.

Her personality was sickening but at the same time amusing. He hated the femme…but at the same time…

Two hands crashed on top of Starshooter's shoulder and was whipped around.

Starshooter was mentally ready to reach for her weapons in case he fired at her. She wasn't in the mood for any fighting, or going to see the medic. Starscream's hands gripped her shoulders. She opened her mouth to give him an audio full.

But Starscream lifted a hand behind her head and leaned in. They kissed. Starshooter's optics widened, she was completely surprised. It wasn't like she hasn't kissed a mech before. She even kissed Thundercracker once, (which she completely regrets, by the way) but this was Starscream! A flushing emotion passed though her body and then she relaxed.

Great…this was going to leave her so confused. Starscream drew back and dimmed his optics. His hand fell from behind her head and to his side. Starshooter sighed and rubbed her head. Starscream watched her, and then smirked. Without saying another word to her, he turned around and walked away. Starshooter stayed to feel the vibrations of his large feet, and sighed.

_He kissed me _she thought. _Kissed…me_.

Starshooter smiled. _Well…at least now I'm in a good mood to go see Rumble and Frenzy. _

XX

"Yeah…Dad. Yes, even my lap top. It's all gone. Wow…aw! Uh…my friend's house. Her name is Starsh-….Scarlet. I met her at a restaurant dad! Yes…she's very nice. No…You can't talk to her…she's…at the hospital."

Alexis frowned. She was talking to her dad on her cell phone. Her dad had agreed to send more money over to support her appetite and need for new cloths. Now he was asking to talk to Scarlet. The made up girl that Alexis was spending the remaining days of her vacation with. There was about one more month before school starts.

"Her sister is having a baby. Okay…I'm… at a McDonalds. I'm eating a Mcflurry."

Alexis eyed the grinned Spike and mouthed a 'shut up'. "Okay…yeah… Okay Dad…I love you too. Bye!" Alexis hung up and sighed.

"He's so gullible, it's kind of sad…" Spike laughed and turned to Bumblebee.

"More energon? Bee, you're going to over energize…"

"I'm not…going to Spike." Alexis moaned.

"The robot is allowed to get drunk…but not us!?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "I never been to a party in such a long time."

"We don't need booze to have a party!" Spike said cheerfully.

Alexis eyed him and sighed. "True…but it's fun being drunk." Alexis's eyes brightened. "I know! Let's go to the beer store and get some booze!"

"I don't know Alexis. What if my dad sees me?"

"Then we'll drink in Starshooter's room! Or Bumblebees! I know Starshooter's code."

"How are we going to get the booze?" asked Spike. Bumblebee watched the two human's biker. He laughed then hiccupped.

"Leave that to me. Common Bumblebee! Transform and roll out!" Bumblebee stared down at the small female. It was so funny to hear that quote from a human. He burst out laughing and nearly dropped his energon.

"I don't think Bumblebee is sober enough to drive," Spike muttered. Alexis sighed.

"Maybe Jazz will take us?"

"I hope so…"

**Authors Note : **Sorry this took me so long! I was working on Saturday was 10 ½ hours! But I finally had gotten this chapter out. Happy readings! Oh…tell me what you think on the affectionate part of the story…I hope u guys liked it…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Red and Blue"**

Feeling after feeling struck Starshooter like a fierce kick in the chest plate. After every flushing emotion finally past, she would come to a realization. She was caught between two sides.

Decpeticons and Autobots.

Evil and good.

Every time she was tugged in one preferred direction of side something would happen to the femme, and she was pulled back into the other direction. It was as if the Decpeticons and Autobots were having a tug-a-war and she was the rope.

Starshooter sighed and looked into the half empty energon cube that she clutched. The pink refuel shimmered against the faint light from her blue optics. She was the only one in the Decepticon rec. room, but it helped her try to clear her mind. Her mind was crammed with thoughts and theories of her situation. Why didn't Megatron punish her from before? What did Thundercracker mean from the time they got into that fight? Why haven't the Autobot come to free her from the Decpeticons? The most popular question took center stage in her head.

Why did Starscream kiss her?

She couldn't come up with any reasonable answers. What would provoke Starscream to kiss her when they were arguing?

_Primus…I don't understand mechs…at all!_

The visual image of Starscream shimmered and flickered and faded away. A new mech had taken his place in her subject of thoughts.

Sunstreaker. Yes, she has grown to like the mech. From that hot-headed mech who tried to scare her in the lounge to the mech who tried his best to stop the Decepticons from taking her. He and his brother were amusing to watch and often made her feel better. Sometimes, he made her want too…want too…

The femme sipped the energon and sighed. She ignored the sounds of motors shifting gears, the hums and dings of her innards. She was very aware of the silence that was present in the room. Sometimes she hated silence. She was always used to someone talking to her or someone talking to someone else. The silence just reminded her that she was alone, a lone femme.

The 'Think like an Autobot, speak like an Autobot and act like an Autobot' was no longer in effect. Was she here to stay with the Decepticons? Or are there still a few tricks up Megatron's sleeve?

_Megatron doesn't wear human cloths, stupid. _

Humans…Alexis…spending time with Alexis was like spending time with Cosmic. When they were together it felt as if she was back with Cosmic long ago…back on Cybertron. But Alexis did have different traits then Cosmic. She was a human, after all. Her addiction to that frozen treat was amusing sometimes, but annoying sometimes.

Starshooter slowly turned her hand over to reveal her palm. There was a quote written next to her thumb.

"_Alexis was here…Ha-ha!" _There was a poorly drawn stick figure next to the words. The quote and drawing was connected by an arrow pointing to the picture from the quote.

Starshooter smirked and balled her fist softly. At least she had something to remember the human by. She would have to make her draw back over it because it was fading.

_A Decepticon wouldn't care about a human. So why do I? I was a Decepticon before…so why is it hard to go back to my ways? _

Deep down inside she didn't want to be a Decepticon. Does that mean Starshooter wants to be an Autobot? Starshooter didn't touch the subject much. She always pushed it back when it succeeded to bubble up to the surface of her thoughts.

_Running from your problems will not help you, Starshooter. You must be stronger then that. Show Starscream that he is wrong…so you can rub it in his face… _

Starshooter sighed and drank the remaining contents of her energon. She stretched out her arms and legs and sighed happily. She crushed the container and threw it across the room and into the recycling bin.

"Two points," Starshooter muttered and smirked. She made her self comfy in the long couch and lay down. She lifted a slender leg and stretched it out.

"There she is!" Starshooter winced from the sudden clattering of metal footsteps. Starshooter cranked her head to the side to look down at Rumble and Frenzy.

"Yeah, what do you guys want?"  
"We're attacking a near by newly built power plant in the morning!" Rumble said with excitement in his vocalizer.  
"Yeah! Finally some action!" Frenzy said with his hands balled and placed in font of him.

Starshooter frowned and looked back at up the blank ceiling. "So you came all the way here to tell me that? Why didn't I get the message?"

"We just gave it to you…" Rumble muttered and Starshooter smirked at him.

"Well that's good because we're low on energon. Hey, Megatron might even allow us to get over energized if everything goes well.

"Now you're talking, Star!" Frenzy said and climbed up and took a seat next to the femme. Rumble sat on the other side of Starshooter and the femme sighed.

"You know…since I've been back at Decepticon base…I've been more confused then ever." Rumble and Frenzy were used to her open conversations and explanations of her feelings. Starshooter sighed and closed her blue optics. "My mind is so clouded. I feel as if…sometimes…I'm not myself."

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged worried glanced. "I feel as if Megatron has more plans with me. I'm worried about that."

Frenzy frowned and Rumble looked to the ground. They both shared the same thought at that moment.

_If only she knew._

* * *

Starshooter was no longer Starshooter. She was now a mindless pawn of Megatron. She completed each task she received from the leader and did them without a word. Starscream was even able to order her around with out a snappy comment from the femme.

Starscream liked this improvement. He watched the femme fill up the energon cubes with earth energy. She picked up a stack and walked over towards the pile near the hole in the wall. Starscream watched as she set the cubes down and make her way towards Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The femme came up to about their chest in height and smaller in width. Thundercracker turned around and spotted the crimson eyed femme. He sneered pushed the femme back. She was knocked back and caught in the arms of Skywarp. The black seeker sneered at the blue.

"What was that for!?" Skywarp barked.

"None of your fragging business!" Starshooter remained in Skywarps arms as they continued to argue. Starscream then notice that she was smirking…ever so lightly…

"Thundercracker! Skywarp, Starshooter!" Starscream bellowed. "Get back to work!" Starshooter pulled herself from Skywrap and picked up a full energon cube and made her way towards the pile. Starshooter's optics flickered and dimmed.

"Autobots are approaching!" Her voice was emotionless, much like Soundwave. Megatron sneered and looked to his Decepticons.

"Prepare for battle!" Starshooter took out her double laser guns. Starscream chuckled. She has no idea in what she is doing. Starshooter's optics dimmed and flickered again. This time they flickered from red to blue then back to red. She gasped, staggered backwards and lowered her weapons.

Starscream watched the femme drop her weapons and hold her head. She was hissing and moaning. Something was wrong with her.

Starshooter's optics flickered again and she closed her eyes. The Autobots were in position now.

"Starshooter! Get behind me you fool!" Megatron growled. Starshooter's optics flashed again and went back to their red state. She quickly ran over to the sliver leader and readied her weapons.

The Autobots spilled into the power plant and the Decepticons automatically started firing. Starshooter leapt from behind Megatron when Optimus Prime shot his lasers at Megatron. Starshooter made her way towards one of the Minibots. She sprinted towards the yellow bot and jumped. She threw one of her guns in the air and slammed a hand on the minibot's shoulder. The fast femme bot pushed down hard. She ricocheted off the bot and cranked her body around to face the minibot.

In mid air she caught her other gun and shot the minibot four times in the torso. She flipped her body once again and landed on the floor. With her guns still smoking she stood up. The minibot fell to the floor in pain, but still alive.

"S-s-Starshooter?" The femme sneered at the yellow horned minibot and raised her gun. It was pointed directly at the mech's head. Cold red optics looked into frightened blue ones.

"Do not speak my name, Autobot."  
"What happened to you, Starshooter!?"

From behind Starshooter Sunstreaker watched. She was right there, five or so feet away from him. But she was different…she just attacked Bumblebee!

"DO NOT SPEAK MY NAME!" Starshooter shrieked. There was a crack of a gun and the explosion of the attack hitting metal hide.

Starshooter staggered back while holding her injured hand. Her weapon was shot out her hand and Bumblebee was sparred. Starshooter hissed and pointed her other gun at the one who shot her.

"Don't make me do this Starshooter," Sideswipe called. "Don't make me shoot you again."

Sunstreaker couldn't believe his optics! Starshooter with red optics? What did those slagging Decepticons do to her? Her optics skimmed the area and finally found their selves on Sunstreaker. She didn't give him any expression. Usually, when their optics met she'd give him a smirk, a glare, a wink, anything! But she didn't even break into a sneer.

Her eyes fell on her second weapon near Bluestreak and Prowl battling it out with Thundercracker and Skywrap. In a flash, she turned around and bolted towards the two. Bluestreak stood with his back facing the charging Starshooter.  
"BLUESTREAK!" Sunstreaker alerted the sharpshooter.

The Mini Cooper managed to pull off a soccer player slide and pick up her discarded gun. Bluestreak turned around in time to see Starshooter slide right though his legs. She jumped to her feet and shot the Datsun a few times in the back. Sunstreaker was amazed of how fast the little femme was. She bolted over towards Thundercracker and Skywrap.

The fight was much longer and harder then the Autobots expected. With Starshooter on their side, it was a distraction from battle.

"She's a traitor!" Cliffjumper yelled and shot at the femme. The femme dodged the attack and shot one of her own.

"Don' say that!" Jazz said from beside the red mech. He noticed her red optics from the first time she spotted her. He assumed that Megatron was controlling her some how.

She cursed loudly when someone shot her in the back. She whipped around for the source of the attack and Cliffjumper took this opportunity with open arms. He shot three rounds at the femme. The femme screamed in anger and pain and fell to her knees.

"Foolish Autobots!" Starscream descended and landed next to Starshooter. He shot a round of his null rays. Cliffjumper hiss as he was shot in the chest and froze up. His weapon was probably set on stun. He shot at Jazz but he managed to dodge gracefully. He picked up Starshooter and wrapped an arm around her waist and took off.

Sunstreaker growled and shot some rounds at the red seeker. The seeker set the femme down on one of the cat walks high above. He jumped back down and faced the yellow mech.

Starshooter rubbed her head her head and painfully pulled herself up. She looked over the railing. The battle still continuing but the Autobots seemed to have the lower hand. Starshooter's optics flashed again and dimmed. That head ache once again returned. She moaned and hung over the railing.

Her vision was fading, and quickly too. She was leaking lubricant all over the floor. She released the death grip she had on her weapons and dropped them to the ground. Megatron and Optimus Prime were fighting and Optimus had him pinned down by the neck. Her eyed flickered to Starscream and…that strange yellow Autobot.

Starshooter's head throbbed and pounded. Her hands came up and covered both optics. The colour was switching frequently from red to blue.

"Starshooter?" The Mini Cooper looked though her hands and saw the red mech that shot her hand. But strangely she didn't hate him for it. The now blue eyed femme stared at Sideswipe.

"S-Sideswipe?"

"Yes..." The red twin was surprised she said his name. She didn't move her hands from her face. Slowly, but carefully, like a lioness stalking her prey, he moved towards the femme.

"S-something…s-something…" the femme have a pained cry and held her head tighter. She shook her head form side to side and her brought her legs into her chest. "Something is wrong…with…me!"

Sideswipe didn't say anything, but moved in closer. He held his weapon at the ready. This could be a trap, but then again…why was she acting like this? Sideswipe eyed her carefully and avoided to step in her leaking lubricant. He loomed over the sitting femme and thought about his next move. Her weapons were right beside her feet.

He stepped forwards and kicked them away. They spun and slid across the catwalk. Starshooter was still fighting with her body, caught between two sides. Sideswipe kneeled down beside the femme and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star? I'm going to take you out of here and back to the base. Ratchet will have a look at you and-"

The femme's head snapped up and withdrew her hands. Her blue optics faded away and red replaced.

She turned her body and shoved the mech away and stood up. She held her shoulder and looked for her guns.  
"Don't move," Starshooter eyed the red mech. He had his weapon pointed at her. Starshooter sneered at the mech but didn't move as he requested. Red optics looked into blue. Thoughts after thoughts ran though Starshooter's head. Which was the best way to get out of this situation? Starshooter sighed.

"What did Megatron do to you, Star?" Red optics flickered and blue replaced. Starshooter staggered back and rubbed the side of her face.

_What…did…Megatron…do? _

Starshooter dropped her hands down. She didn't care anymore. She ran towards her dropped weapons. Sideswipe narrowed his optics but didn't fire. She snatched the guns off the ground and jumped on the rails. She put away her guns and glanced over at Sideswipe.

With a smirk, she hopped off the railing and plummeted from the catwalk. Sideswipe raced to the railing where she once stood and looked down. She wasn't any where to be seen. He frowned moved to the opposite side from the railing. He spotted her running between the fighting Autobots and Decepticons. She ran towards the energon cubes and lifted one up. She transformed into her Mini Cooper mode and revved her engine loudly.

All four wheels started to spin madly but she stayed in place. White smoke began to seep out from underneath the femme. The smoke engulfed her form and anything close to her. There was a loud screeching was heard from the femme and she quickly drove out of the power plant.

Sunstreaker pushed Starscream away and they both watched the femme leave.

"Where is that fool going!?" hissed the seeker.

"Who cares? Decepticons! Forget the Autobots and gather the energon cubes! Back to the base!"

The Decepticons were in better shape then the Autobots and quickly did their tasks. They jumped out the hole and took to the sky. The seekers transformed and the cassettes retreated back to their creator.

Ironhide approached Optimus and pointed at the Decepticons. "Let's go after them Prime!"

"Negative, Ironhide. We will let them go…for now."

"W-what about Starshooter!?" The Prime turned around to look down at the small Spike. "There's something wrong with her! We can't leave her to die!" Sparkplug placed a hand on his shoulder. "What will Alexis think!? Star needs our help, Optimus!"

"I'm afraid it will be too late, Spike."

"It can't be too late!" The Autobots attention was drawn to the twins. "We'll go after her Prime!" Sunstreaker said this with determination. Optimus sighed and looked over towards the rest of the Autobots.

"Alright," he sighed. "Go after her."

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Ah, Sorry this took too long. I'm decided I'll just wait until I finish this story to start my other one. The other one is based off the book 'PEEPS' and 'The Last Days' Their both books of a super awesome writer named Scott Westerfeld.

One of the Autobots runs over a human and to their surprise they are still alive. They take her back to the Ark and find out that she's a Peep. What cha think? If you don't know what Peeps are then I'll gladly tell yea. I also have another idea for a story continuing on when Alexis goes back to Canada. I'm not telling you yet ;)

Thanks for reading and reviews! I LOVE EM! hugs readers

Oh and sorry this one is kinda short. I'll make up for it next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**Recharge"**

"So…this is what happens after death!?" Starshooter called out into the blank blankness. She really didn't expect there to be a reply but she hopefully waited for one. She peered though the darkness and tried to work her inner radar to check for any near by life signatures.

Wait...WHAT? Her radar wasn't working…

Starshooter frowned and decided to reboot her programming.

What? That's not responding either? What in the name of Primus is going on?

The femme tried a number of different programs to check or reboot but it only ended in the same result. They were not working.

"GAH! I feel like…like…" Starshooter didn't know how to end her sentence. She felt very lost and even handicapped. "Like…a human!" Starshooter optics could barely see though the darkness. She didn't take the chance in moving any where. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate being deactivated." Starshooter sighed and let the realization take hold of her body. Dead…that really sucks. She wanted to do more things in her life! She wanted to be there when Megatron and the Decepticons would crumble against the Autobots. She wanted to see more of Earth and possibly go back to Cybertron. And there was her secret goal. The goal which some day she hoped would turn into reality.

Well…it was probably every femme's secret goal, Transformer or human. To find the right mech and live happily ever after. Starshooter knew just, one day, she'll find her happily ever after. But sadly, she can't do that now since she's dead. Depressed now, Starshooter sighed and stared off into the darkness.

_This really sucks. _

"Starshooter?" The femme jumped from the sudden voice. Where did it come from? Who said that? Why did it sound like it came from everywhere?

"What?" Starshooter said a loud. She circled a couple of times to try and find the owner of the voice. Why did it sound so…so…?

"Familiar?" Yeah! Wait…WHAT?

"Who said that!?" Starshooter took a step into the darkness and placed her hands in front of her face. She started freaking out. She was dead and now someone was talking to her. Was her CPU alright? What the hell did Megatron do to her!?

"You're getting warmer…" said the voice. Starshooter suddenly stopped moving and frowned. She turned around in a circle to try and locate the voice. She made a left turn and walked at a not too fast speed.

"No! You're getting cooler…ah! Freezing cold!"

Starshooter sighed. What was the meaning of all this anyways? Hot…cold...freezing? "Just go the direction you where heading before."

Silently, Starshooter changed her course again and ignored the little comments that the voice shot at her. Though the thick darkness she saw the outline of a figure…

She stopped pondered her next move.

"It's good to see yah, old friend."

* * *

Alexis sat at the edge of the shelf and looked down at her friend. Starshooter was alive. If the twin's hadn't got her sooner she would had died and she was thankful for the twins. Ratchet had repaired her but didn't bother to find the source of what caused Starshooter to retaliate against the Autobots. 

She was deep in recharge and wouldn't come out of it for a while. But it felt good to see her again. Alexis spent most of her time beside Starshooter, perched on the shelf. But today was different.

Alexis was in the middle of painting her fingernails black and blue when the medbay's doors opened. She looked up from her master piece and leaned forward a bit, trying to see who came in. Alexis looked down at her finger nails and blew on them. She was done her left hand and needed to do her right.

The shelf underneath her shook to the loud _boom booms _of giant robot feet. Carefully, Alexis tightened the top of her newly bought nail polish. Sunstreaker stood beside Starshooter. Alexis tensed up a bit. She had a feeling that something was going own between those two. She just couldn't tug that information out of Starshooter. Sunstreaker frowned and pulled up the stool that was next to the recharge berth. Alexis watched silently and blew on her nails. He had his hands in his lap and was sort of leaning forward. He was staring down at Starshooter for about a moment.

Alexis smiled to her self.

_It looks like someone has a crush on Star._

Alexis didn't move from where she sat and simply started to paint her right hand finger nails. Once and a while she would glance up to see Sunstreaker watching Star. Alexis's eyes shot up to see Sunstreaker pull his arm out of his lap. Carefully he raised a finger and stroked Starshooter's cheek.

Alexis's lips curled into an evil smirk. When Starshooter is awake, she's going to tell her this for sure! It reminded her of the time when she was at school in the girl's washroom. She had spilled ketchup on her shirt and was trying to take off the stain with a wet paper towel. Two girls were talking to each other at the side, not quietly either.

One of the girls had the biggest crush on Alexis's guy friend. Once out of the washroom, Alexis went straight to her friend and told him the news. Alexis couldn't help it. Secrets were hard to keep for her.

Alexis fanned her hand to dry the nail polish. Sunstreaker still didn't notice the organic watching him. She eyed Starshooter and smiled to herself. Giant robots had feelings for each other? That's cute. Sunstreaker pulled his hand back when Starshooter's arm twitched.

Alexis was now carefully using the brush to paint the nails of her thumb, middle finger and pinky. She didn't see the mech frown deeply and slowly raise his hand again. He traced his index finger in a circle on her hand. Alexis glanced up and stared at the two love birds. She glanced up to the side to see any sight of Ratchet or any other Autobot in the room.

_Nope…just Star and her lover boy. Where did Ratchet go anyways?_

Alexis frowned and continued to paint her nails.

* * *

"Cosmic!?" She rubbed her optics and blinked a couple of times. Maybe something was wrong with her optics… 

Nope, Cosmic was still standing in front of her, with that goofy smile she always had on.

"That's my name, don't forget it."

"Why would I forget you?"

Starshooter advanced Cosmic slowly but her emotions took a hold of her actions. She pulled her friend in a strong embrace and memory upon memory flooded Starshooter's mind. She was right there, so close to her. It was like how she always wanted. She was back with Starshooter!

"I missed you too," Cosmic chuckled and finally pulled from Starshooter's tight grip. Starshooter didn't know what to say…she was so over whelmed with sudden events. She was bummed out because she was dead but now overly happy to see her old friend. She would never get to see the faces of her other companions. Wouldn't see Rumble or Frenzy ever again and share one of their lame jokes.

Wouldn't hear Starscream's high pitched voice or even find out why he had kissed her. She couldn't go back to the Autobots and lurk in the lounge with that human female. She didn't have the chance to get to know Sunstreaker a little better which made her feel worse. Being dead really did suck. Her spark dropped to the floor and her optics dimmed.

"It's not all bad…being deactivated." Starshooter eyed Cosmic. "Luckily for you, Star. You are _not _dead."

Starshooter huffed. "Uh-huh, and Megatron and Prime are best friends."

"Ah, I miss your sarcastic remarks. But right now they are unnecessary." Starshooter smirked. "You are not dead."

"How's so?"

Cosmic sighed and rubbed one ruby optic. "Just trust me okay?" Starshooter nodded.

"You have to decide which side to take. The Decepticons or Autobots. Picking one side will get you killed, and the other, well…" Cosmic smirked. "Well…delay you from getting killed and possibly survive."

Starshooter frowned. "What?"

Cosmic groaned. "Just pick a side!" The strong words drifted from Cosmic and were pulled into Starshooter's audios. But it didn't completely download and understood by the Mini Cooper. She knew it was a simple question but her mind was curtained by her emotions.

She looked down at her hands and saw the doodle that Alexis had made. She smiled. She wasn't dead after all.

"I'm not dead?" Starshooter muttered. Cosmic smiled and walked up beside her.

"Nope. You're safely in the medbay and you're in recharge." Starshooter looked up at her friend.

"How do you know that?" Cosmic grinned.

"That's a dead femme's secret." Starshooter grinned and playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Common, you can tell me!"

"Seriously Star…I can't."

Starshooter frowned and shifted. "So what's all this then? Why am I talking to you?" Cosmic looked hurt. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you. Heck, I'm overjoyed to see you again, Cos. But…life...Lately…has been very confusing."

"I can see that. That is why I am talking to you." Starshooter frowned but nodded. "You need to pick a side, Star. You need to pick the best side and stick with it."

"I know." Starshooter frowned and closed her optics. "What do you think?" Cosmic rubbed her head armor and have a cheeky grin.

"I can't really help you on that. You need to decide on your own."

"But can't you gust give me a little hint?"

"Sorry Star. No can do."

Starshooter groaned and began to think. The Decepticons were bent on domination over the universe and hated everything that wasn't their own kind. The Autobots wanted freedom for all and would fight to the death for it. Both sides were very passionate about their rights.

But did Starshooter really wanted to go back and work for Megatron again? Not really. Yeah…she would miss Rumble and Frenzy and possibly that stupid mech Starscream. The thoughts of going back to the Decepticons set off big flashing warning signs in her head.

Going back to the Autobots made her smile. She was going to see Alexis again, see Prime and all the loyal Autobots. She was going to see Bluestreak again, Bumblebee, Jazz, Mirage, Hound…the twins.

Sunstreaker…

Starshooter smiled. Cosmic settled a hand on her shoulder and nodded. They looked each other in the optics briefly and then broke out in smiles.

"Remember the time we were stuck under that bridge when it was raining acid?" Starshooter giggled and instantly the memory was pulled out of her banks.

"Who doesn't remember that?"

They began to talk…and talk…and talk…

* * *

Alexis admired her work and all the while smiling broadly. Sunstreaker _still _hadn't realized that she was watching him. Starshooter still hadn't awakened from her recharge. Sunstreaker was now gently tracing Starshooter's armor with his finger. 

Alexis was getting pretty board and so she stood up and shook out the numb feelings in her legs. Sunstreaker's optics lifted from their position on Starshooter's face and to the human.

"Hi!" Alexis grinned widely at the mech. Sunstreaker only glared at the friendly human.

"When did you get here?" he demanded.

"Hound dropped me off before his shift started. That was a while ago…_before _you came in anyways."

Sunstreaker's optics widened a bit and then narrowed. Alexis only smiled sweetly and moved her bangs out of her face.

"You must be one of the twins. Uh…Sunstreaker is it?"

"You got it."

"Hi…uh…my name is Alexis."

"What ever."

Alexis was taken aback from his straight up rudeness. Starshooter had briefly told her about one of the twins being kind of rude.

_So this is the rude one ha? _There was an awkward silence between machine and human. Alexis couldn't decide to continue talking to leave it at that.

Alexis looked down at her dirty shoes and back up at the mech. He watched her silently without blinking…or even moving in that matter. Alexis blushed and opened her mouth.

"Uh…Starshooter…had told me about you guys. I mean you and your brother. Twins…right?"

Sunstreaker's lips curled into a smirk. "She talks about us?"

"Yeah, well not all the time…sometimes she tells me brief things and sometimes she tells me…everything". His optics dimmed.  
"Everything?"

"Mostly everything." Alexis confirmed.

They both looked down at Starshooter. The femme engine was purring quietly, like it always did when she was relaxed.

"Does she talk about me?"

Alexis grinned at the mech and sat down again. She glanced down at the offline femme, thinking that she'll spring awake when she started spilling the beans. She looked back at the mech.

"Sometimes."

Sunstreaker had his full attention on the human and took his hand away from Starshooter.

"Sometimes?" he questioned.

"Yeah…_sometimes._"

"What does she say about me?"

Alexis stole another glance to make sure Starshooter was still sleeping and back at the mech.

"Let's just say…she think you're attractive." Sunstreaker snorted.

Getting that little piece of information was a mission. Starshooter never really talked about who she liked. It took Alexis an hour and a half to bug it out of her.

"Attractive?" Alexis nodded and stared at her sleeping friend.

"Yeah, and from the way she acts around you, you should know that by now. I see you two flirting. It's not hard to see!"

Sunstreaker gave her a smug look but didn't say anything else. Alexis pulled her self up and swayed a bit. Starshooter's arm twitched again and relaxed. Sunstreaker looked back down at Starshooter. He smiled to him self and looked over her offline body.

He couldn't hide the fact that he felt the same way for her. He chuckled and slid his hand over the femmes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **AH! I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out. I had a writers block so I took a break. So Star is back with the Autobots! Would the next couple of chapters fallow Star and Sunstreaker and as they slowly show their affection for each other?

I guess ya'll have to wait and see. OK another thing…people are asking what are 'PEEPS' Well here is the low down.

Peeps are people who are 'parasite positive'. You get the parasite by getting bitten or having unprotected sex or making out. Once infected you start changing. So basically, you are a modern vampire. I'll get into details if I write the story. You should really read the book, it's amazing.

I don't know how I am going to add vampires and transformers together but I'll give it a try. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review!


End file.
